A Special Friend
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Brittany is in need of some help and it seems the only person who can supply it is Simon.
1. A Typical Day

Well here's my first Brimon. It's another co-write with me and Leela's Back. You love it, promise!

* * *

Brittany was in the girl's bathroom at school with her two friends, Jasmine and Cindy. They were reapplying their make-up and primping right before lunch.

Brittany smirked. "Okay, so here's the thing," she started. "This year I'm totally going to the black and white ball," she said in determination as he applied her mascara in the mirror.

Jasmine laughed as she brushed her hair. "Oh yeah, how many times have we heard that?"

Brittany looked at her. "No, really I am!" she argued.

Cindy giggled while she powdered her face. "Oh how exciting! You were invited this year!" she said happily.

Brittany cut her eyes at her. "Um…no, not…not exactly," she grumbled.

Cindy stopped what she was doing and stared at her for moment "Oh hell. You're not going anywhere," she deadpanned, and then she and Jasmine started laughing.

Brittany glowered at them. "You know this is exactly why you two will never become anything but some rich man's wives! You have no drive, no initiative! You can't see the bigger picture," she explained.

Jasmine smirked. "And you don't have a grasp of reality." They both laughed again.

Brittany's look never faded. "Shut the hell up! I'm going!"

Jasmine nodded. "Uh-huh" she said, still smirking.

Brittany rolled her eyes then. "Whatever, let's go to the cafeteria," she said as she put her mascara away.

Cindy furrowed her eye brows. "Ew, and be seen eating?" she asked as if the most disgusting thing in the world.

Brittany looked at her. "No of course not, but there is something I want to see." She smirked as they then headed out the bathroom and down the hall.

"And what's that?" Cindy asked.

Brittany continued to smirk. "A fight," she stated as she strutted down the hall.

Jasmine raised a brow. "Now what makes you think there is going to be a fight?" she questioned.

Brittany glanced back at her. "Oh just call it woman's intuition."

The truth was Brittany had set it up so that Nick, one of the football players, would beat up Alvin at lunch. She promised him a date, but she had no intentions of actually going out with the guy.

* * *

In the lunch room, Alvin was chilling with some friends, laughing it up and watching them have a good time flirting with a ton of girls. As girls walked by, they would grab their arms, or grab them around their waists and pull them down on their laps and all sorts of stuff like that. And the best part was that they got away with it. And the girls were good sports. So they were having a good ole time.

Across the way, Eleanor had just got out of the lunch line. As she headed to a table, she noticed the activity taking place with Alvin and his friends. She arched a brow as she watched from afar the immature and sexist display that Alvin's friends where partaking in. The fact that Alvin found it funny as well didn't sit well with her as they were dating. She was going to go over there at first, but quickly thought against it as she rolled her eyes and merely walked past the table as if she didn't see them, taking a seat at another table in hopes to enjoy her lunch…alone.

Alvin looked away from his friends' craziness and noticed Eleanor walk by. He smirked and looked back at them. "Hey look guys I gotta go," he said.

One of his friends, Jason, laughed. "Oh yeah, he gotta go sit with his girlfriend," he teased. The rest of the guys joined in with the jokes.

Alvin laughed and nodded as he stood. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Don't hate because yall don't have one. I'll catch yall later." Then he went over to where Eleanor was sitting and he slid in the seat next to her. "Hey babe," he said with a smile.

"Mmhm," was all she said coldly as she has yet to look at him.

He arched an eye brow at that. "What's wrong?"

Eleanor continued to look down at her food. "Nothing's wrong; you can go back with your friends now," she said before taking a bite.

"Oh I see…" Alvin said before wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose in her neck. "You're mad at me. Why?" he asked.

Eleanor turned away hiding a smile as she couldn't resist. "You seem to be enjoying the tasteless behavior of your buddies entirely too much," she pointed out.

He nuzzled his nose a little more. "Is that it? Oh well I'm sorry. I can't help it. The guys are pretty funny sometimes. Especially when they're trying to hit on girls…sorry again," he said sweetly.

She then looked at him. "Well I guess it's okay as long as you're not," she arched a brow, "right?"

He smiled up at her then. "Of course not," he assured her.

She finally smiled at him. "Well okay," she said and she kissed him softly on the lips.

The kiss lingered for a moment before he pulled away and smiled. "You know I love you right?" he questioned.

Eleanor smiled shyly and nodded.

"Oh how cute, public displays of affection are so…so inane," came Brittany's voice suddenly and she laughed tauntingly.

Cindy and Jasmine laughed as well as all three of them stood behind the couple.

Alvin looked up at them with a laugh. "You know, I thought you would've got over this jealousy by now," he told Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and looked at her girlfriends. "Jealousy? You hear him girls? He thinks I'm jealous."

Jasmine laughed as well, but Cindy didn't see what was so funny as she looked a bit confused.

Brittany then looked at Alvin. "Mr. Seville, you truly put yourself on too high a pedestal." She smirked.

Jasmine smirked as well. "Yeah, I mean really," she joined in.

Brittany continued. "…As if I, Brittany Miller, would be jealous of anything that has to do with you," she told him.

Eleanor just watched her with an arched brow; Brittany was up to something, she could sense it.

Alvin arched an eye brow at Brittany. "Not really all that surprising," he replied.

Brittany's smile instantly disappeared as she glared at him. Cindy laughed earning a glared from Brittany and Jasmine. Brittany then rolled her eyes. "Whatever," was all she said. She then took a seat at the table next to Eleanor, followed by Jasmine and Cindy. "Anyway," she continued, "I came over here to have lunch with my sister." She then looked at Eleanor. "So how've you been?" she asked with an obviously fake concerned voice.

Eleanor just stared at her blankly; Brittany never had lunch with her at school. "Um…Brittany you should know the answer to that, we live together," she stated.

Brittany just shrugged.

Eleanor then rolled her eyes. "Look what do you want Brittany?" she questioned.

Brittany pretended to be shocked. "Like oh my God! Why can't I just want to spend time with you?"

Eleanor raised a brow. "Because that would mean that you're a nice person."

Cindy laughed once more

Alvin laughed as well. "And that's definitely not possible," he added.

Brittany simply smirked as she looked passed them to the other side of the room. She saw that Nick was on his way over there. It was all just a matter of time now. She then looked at Alvin and smiled sweetly. "Okay, okay, I deserve that. I'll admit that I haven't always been kind, but I'm really trying to change that. Starting today. Alvin how about a truce? I would really like to try and be friends. What do you say?" she asked.

Eleanor looked at her in shock.

Alvin eyed Brittany. "…What are you up to?" he then asked.

Brittany laughed and shook her head. "Oh my God! No really, I mean it. After all you're dating my sister now, so we should at least try to get along…for her," she said trying to sound sincere.

Cindy giggled. "Oh that's so nice," she said.

Brittany looked at her. "Oh I know," she sighed. "I'm such a good person."

"Hm…" was all Alvin said.

Brittany bit her lower lip with a partial smile as she watched him, as she saw Nick coming closer and closer. Then suddenly…

BOOM!

Nicked punched Alvin dead in the face.

Eleanor screamed while Jasmine and Cindy stared in shocked. Brittany laughed as she watched the gum fly out of Alvin's mouth. Everyone that was nearby stared in shock at what they just witnessed.

Alvin clenched his fists as his blood began to boil as he closed his eyes. Then he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Nick with a pretty nasty scowl. Then he stood. "Nick…why the fuck did you just hit me?" He thought he might let him say a few words before he kicked his ass.

Nick scowled at him. "Just because," was his answer.

Brittany laughed harder. "I guess you just have that affect on people," she told Alvin.

Jasmine smirked as she watched.

Eleanor just stared up at the two boys. It was clear she was bit frightened.

Cindy laughed and clapped. "Oh wow Brittany, you must be psychic. You said there would be a fight today," she said, unknowingly giving everything away.

Brittany glared at her, warning her to shut up.

Alvin glanced back at them with the same dark look. Then he nodded slowly. "Well she was definitely right," was all he said before turning and hitting Nick in his nose, feeling it break under his fist. But he didn't stop there. No, he continued to pound on him.

Nick stumbled back feeling the hits to the face, each one being far more intensified then the first. He was seeing a blur of double vision. Every so often he would try and put his hands up to swing only finding that Alvin was too fast.

Eleanor stood and screamed, "Stop it! Someone stop him!"

Brittany glared at the mess of a fight, resting her head in one of her hands looking a mixture of irritated boredom. "Yes please, someone stop him," she said passively.

Soon enough, people gathered around and pulled Alvin off Nick. He was still fuming but he let them pull him away.

Brittany then stood. "This bores me," she said and she walked off. Cindy and Jasmine followed behind her.

Eleanor just watched in horror as the security officers rushed to the fight, even though it was over now, and Alvin was soon taken out of the cafeteria.

A few moments after, Simon walked up to Eleanor. "What's going on?" He was across the cafeteria and didn't see what happened as there was a crowd.

Eleanor was still in shock it took her a moment to register his question. "It…it just all happened so fast. Nick just came over and punched Alvin in the face, and then, and then…"

Simon sighed and shook his head. "No need to explain any further." He looked over and saw the security officers examine Nick's nose, which was bleeding profusely. "Wow…" was really all he could say.

Eleanor sighed and shook her head. "He didn't have to take it that far," she said softly.

Simon arched an eye brow. "No he didn't…but…he did," he deadpanned.

Eleanor then thought about what Cindy had said a bit earlier, and she was furious. She had a few things she wanted to say to Brittany, but it would have to wait until after school…

* * *

Later on at the Seville home, Dave was furious as he paced the living room in front of Alvin, who sat on the couch. He had to pick Alvin up from the police station as high school students that fought at school got arrested. And after hearing what happened, he just laid it on Alvin.

"You BROKE his nose!"

Alvin looked at him from his place on the couch. Then he looked away. "Yeah…" he mumbled.

Dave continued to pace. "I can't believe this! You and your temper!" he snapped.

Alvin looked back up at him. "Yeah, but Dave…"

Dave looked at him. "…I don't want to hear it!" he yelled, cutting him off.

Alvin just huffed and remained silent.

* * *

Later on the evening at the Miller household, Brittany was on the phone trying to see if she could get an invite to the black and white ball.

"Yes this is Brittany Miller, you know of the Chipettes…um hello?" She stared at her phone seeing that the call was no longer in progress. "…Well obviously the call was dropped. No matter, I'll just call back," she said. As she dialed the number, Eleanor stormed in her room.

"Brittany! You have a lot of explaining to do!" she snapped.

Brittany waved her off. "Not now Ellie, I'm busy," she said dismissively.

Eleanor scowled. "I don't give a Damn!" She snatched her cell phone from her, earning a glare from Brittany.

"If you want to talk to me I suggest you do it fast, because as of right now you have t-minus two seconds before I KICK YOUR ASS!" she exclaimed.

"Girls! No yelling, I HAVE A HEADACHE!" yelled Miss Miller's voice from downstairs.

Brittany and Eleanor looked toward the door then. "Yes, Miss Miller," they said simultaneously.

Eleanor then glared back at Brittany. "You know Brittany Alvin was right: you are such a jealous and hateful bitch!"

Brittany smirked. "You forgot to mention fabulous," she replied.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "In your own mind," she retorted. She then paused and thought about it. "You know Brittany, I was going to come up here and cuss you out, but then as I look at you, it saddens me. You're cruel and vindictive heart is going to insure that one day you will die alone. You're pathetic, and the fact that you can't see it is truly scary. What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you set Alvin up like that? Really, what has he ever done to you? Other than accomplish all the things that you could never accomplish. You hate him so much because in reality, you hate yourself." And with that Eleanor began to walk off, dropping her phone on the bed. "Well go back to NOT getting invite to the black and white ball." She was out the door.

Brittany just stared after her.

A few moments later, Jeanette poked her head in Brittany's door, hearing the discussion between her and Eleanor. "Um…what's going on?" she asked meekly.

Brittany just walked over to the bed and picked up her phone. "Oh nothing, just Ellie thinking she's grown, mouthing off again," she said calmly.

"Hm…" Jeanette walked inside. "What happened today?"

Brittany sighed and sat on the bed. "What makes you think I know? Just go ask Ellie," she said as she stared down at her phone, truly bothered by Eleanor's words.

Jeanette furrowed her eye brows. "Ok…" She then walked out and went to Eleanor's room and knocked on the door "Ellie?" she called.

"Go Away Brittany!" came Eleanor voice from the other side of the door.

"Um…it's Jeanette."

Eleanor chuckled sheepishly as she lay on the bed. "Oh, well in that case come on in."

Jeanette shifted her eyes before walking inside. "Um…what's going on?" she asked.

Eleanor sat up on the bed. "You didn't hear about the fight today?"

Jeanette just shook her head.

Eleanor sighed. "Well today at lunch Nick and Alvin fought, well I don't know if you want to call it a fight as it seemed a bit one sided, but anyway come to find out Brittany set it up," she explained.

"Really?" Jeanette furrowed her eye brows. "Hm…now why would she do that?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in the petty, superficial head of hers, all I know is that she called herself buddying up to us at lunch, knowing damn well she never talks to us at school. Talking about how she wants to make a truce with Alvin. Then all of a sudden Nick comes and punches him in the face. She's laughing and then her dumb friend Cindy blurts out how Brittany must be physic for knowing there would be a fight today. I'm telling you Jeanette this time she's gone too far!"

Jeanette sighed and shook her head. "I don't know what to say. It's so strange. What exactly does she have against him?"

Eleanor shook her head. "I don't know but this feud has gone on long enough."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more," came Brittany's voice as she opened the door and walked in all smiles. She then sat on the other side of Eleanor on the bed.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I didn't say you could come in my room…" she told her.

Brittany briefly glared at her. "…BITCH!" she exclaimed suddenly. She then cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm down.

Eleanor stared at her in astonishment, as did Jeanette.

Brittany then smiled at Eleanor. "Ellie, you know I love you right?"

Eleanor just stared at her.

"…Look I really do want to get along with Alvin. In fact I think the best way for us to make amends and start anew is if he takes me to the black and white ball…" She smiled sweetly. "So what do you girls think?"

Jeanette arched an eye brow, not buying that story one bit.

Eleanor stared at her with no emotion. "Get out of my room Brittany," she said.

Brittany shook her head. "No, really, hear me out. If Alvin takes me to the black and white ball everyone wins. I finally get to go after all these years, show off my designs to all the big time designers. He's happy because he's doing me a favor, and you're happy because we're getting along. See everyone wins," she explained.

Jeanette couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, and Brittany cut her eyes at her.

Eleanor continued to stare at Brittany. "Brittany, Alvin will never take you," she told her.

Brittany looked a bit panicked. "Well what if I apologize?"

"You won't, and beside even if you did I still doubt he would agree to it."

"Well what if you ask for me?" she tried.

Eleanor raised a brow. "No."

Brittany huffed. "Damn it, Eleanor!" She then stood up and headed out. "I'm going to that ball, even if I have to kill him to do it!"

Jeanette shifted her eyes, finding that that statement really didn't make sense at all.

After Brittany left, Eleanor looked at Jeanette. "That's your sister," she said, and Jeanette simply laughed.

* * *

How was that? We need your feedback! I know it's kinda starting off slow but trust, things will get a lot more interesting later on. SO you gotta keep reading!


	2. Start of Something Special

The following weekend Brittany was putting her plan into action. She was currently outside of the Seville's house. She took a deep breath as she stood outside the door and knocked.

A few moments later, Alvin opened the door. Once seeing it was Brittany, he just stared debating on whether or not he should just shut the door. Then he rolled his eyes. "What?" he stated with a hint of an attitude.

Brittany chuckled. "Hi, you're looking….like yourself," she said, smiling sweetly.

Alvin looked unmoved. "What do you want?" he said, staring at her with indifference.

Brittany just continued to smile at him cheerfully. "May I come in? I would really like to talk to you."

He furrowed his eye brows as he didn't understand. What could they possibly talk about? "For what?"

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. "My goodness, there is no need to be standoffish. Alvin you and I go way back. Please, it will only be a moment of your time dear," she said sweetly.

He continued to stare at her for a minute before blowing out a breath and stepping out of the way so she could come in.

Brittany walked in with triumphant smile. 'This might be easier than I thought,' she thought to herself. "Why thank you." She intended to stay polite for as long as she could so she could get what she wanted.

Alvin rolled his eyes, tired of her being there already. "Whatever you got to say, you better make it fast," he said as he closed the door.

"Well, first off I would just like to say that I'm sor…um…that I would like to apolo…" she cleared her throat. "…What I mean to say is, good job on a fight well fought, way to go slugger." She chuckled uncomfortably.

He simply arched an eye brow as he stared at her.

Brittany smiled. "And I really meant what I said the other day about a truce," she added.

He blew out an impatient breath as he rolled his eyes. "What do you want Brittany?" he asked, his patience wearing thin.

She then abruptly stopped smiling and stared at him for a moment. "Look, I need a favor," she finally said.

"What makes you think I want to do you a favor?"

"Um…because you're a good person, and you're in love with my sister. We're practically family," she tried, smiling weakly.

He sighed, giving in for the moment. "What do you want?"

"The annual Black and White Ball is coming up in a week, and you guys get invited every year, yet none of you ever go…" She sighed. "…I want to go."

He shifted his eyes. "Ok…and?"

She arched a brow at him knowing damn well he knew what she was getting at. "…And I'm going to let you have the honor of taking me," she stated as a matter-of-factly.

He almost laughed. "Now why would I do that?" he asked.

"I just told you, because you're a nice person," she said through grit teeth; it pained her to say it twice.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well even if I did like you at this point, sorry, but I'm not going. And I'm not changing my mind, so I guess you're fresh out of luck with me," he stated.

Brittany just stood there stunned. She had run out of things to say. She just stared blankly into space; she couldn't miss out this year too…

"Well if that's all…"

Brittany then abruptly fell to her knees and grabbed onto his leg. "PLEASE!" she screamed in desperation.

His eyes widened with shock. "Br…Brittany?" he stammered.

She wouldn't let go and continued to scream. "PLEASE TAKE ME!"

Theodore took that moment to walk in the room and stared at the scene with a raised brow. "Hm, kinky," he said.

Simon walked in behind Theodore and arched an eye brow at the scene as well. "I would have to agree," he said.

Alvin looked up at them. "Yo this is nothing what it looks like" he defended. He then looked down at Brittany. "Brittany, stop! Get up!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE!" she screamed defiantly.

Theodore smirked. "You better do what she says Alvin," he said.

Simon smiled at Theodore's words.

Alvin rolled his eyes at his comment. "Brittany. I am not taking you," he declared.

Simon shook his head. "How rude. Denying her of what she wants, what's she pleading for," he teased before chuckling.

Alvin glared at him.

Brittany was starting to get pissed overhearing the boys' smart comments. She then stood back up and glared at Alvin. "Screw you Alvin! Who needs you anyway when there are three other Seville men?"

Theodore's eyes widened a bit. "Uh Brittany, while I'm flattered…" he started.

Brittany glared at him. "…Shut up!" she yelled.

Simon smiled. "I don't think Dave would go for it," he said.

Theodore laughed then. "Oh he might," he replied.

Simon couldn't but to laugh then.

Alvin huffed, getting tired of hearing them. "Will you two shut up? It's not even like that. She wants to go to the Black and White Ball," he explained.

Theodore shifted his eyes. "Oh…hm. Um what's that?" he asked.

Brittany just stood there, ignoring them, in thought. "Okay, so I can still ask Dave, then there's the cute smart one, and that other one," she thought out loud.

Theodore raised a brow. "Careful, that other one might hear you," he deadpanned.

Brittany then ran off to go find Dave without another word.

Simon smirked. "Well she wasn't far off with the cute smart one."

Alvin and Theodore just stared at him.

* * *

Dave was sitting in the back room going over some paper work.

Brittany walked to the doorway a bit nervous. She stood there for a moment and then took a deep breath. "Um…excuse me, uh, Dave?" she asked meekly.

Dave looked toward the doorway. "Oh hi Brittany. I didn't know you were here. Can I help you?" he asked with a smile.

Brittany smiled sweetly and walked in. "Um as a matter of fact yes." She then stood in front of his desk. "…I'm so sorry to disturb you, but um…I heard all of you were invited to the Black and White Ball," she started.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Well I've wanted to go for the past three years, and the Chipettes never get invited to it, and anyone who's anyone when it comes to the fashion industry will be there. So I was wondering and hoping… if…if you're not busy next week, that you wouldn't mind…taking me?" she said in an embarrassed whisper; she could feel her face turning red.

He sighed. "I would love to Brittany, but I won't be in town that weekend. I'm sorry. But maybe you can ask one of the boys," he suggested.

Brittany looked down in dismay. "I see…" she then turned around and headed out with her head down. "Thank you anyway."

* * *

Theodore was currently in the living room watching TV and eating popcorn.

Brittany stood at the doorway watching him for a moment. 'Hm…ah what the hell I'm desperate at this point,' she thought. She then walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. "Hi."

Theodore smiled and continued to watch TV. "He's going out of town right?"

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "Well if you knew that why did you let me!" she yelled in irritation. She then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "…Listen, I really want to go to the ball, so will you please take me?"

Theodore finally looked at her. "Well I would…"

Brittany just watched him wondering what he would say.

"…But I threw my invitation away. I didn't know what it was," he finished.

At hearing that Brittany snapped and grabbed him around the neck. "YOU WHAT!"

Theodore dropped his popcorn and screamed as she choked him.

Just then Simon walked in with his own popcorn intending on watching TV with Theodore…when he saw him being choked by Brittany. "Whoa…" he then put his popcorn down on the table and then grabbed Brittany. "Hey, ok that's enough," he said while pulling her off.

Brittany let him go but continued to glare at him.

Theodore choked. "Man…she…she made me drop my popcorn," he choked out.

Simon shook his head. "Brittany is going to this really that important that you have to choke out my brother?" he asked with a raised brow.

Brittany looked at him in astonishment. "Well of course, and I choked him because he threw away his invitation." She then glared back at Theodore. "That was an abomination!"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "You're an abomination," he mumbled as he picked up his popcorn off the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Theodore's eyes widened. "Uh, that you're a vision of loveliness," he lied, and then quickly left the room as something about Brittany truly unnerved him.

Simon blew out a breath. "Why is this so important to you?"

Brittany sat back down on the couch clearly feeling defeated. "…Because I want to go into fashion. I just know once I get a chance to mingle with the greats and show them my designs they'll love them…" She then stopped as she felt the tears starting for form in her eyes. "But I won't ever get the chance!" She then covered her face and started sobbing.

He sighed as he watched her. Then he sat next to her and rubbed her back. "Ssh, it's ok. Come on, don't cry." He sighed again. "I'll…I'll take you," he told her.

"Wha…what did you say?" she sniffled, her face still covered by her hands.

"I'll take you if it means that much to you," he said.

At hearing that again Brittany instantly perked up. "Oh my God!" She abruptly hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

He smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

Brittany squealed still not letting him go. "Oh, Simon you have no idea what this means to me!" She kissed him on the cheek, and then stood up. "Oh I have to put together an outfit and my hair…" She laughed just giddy. "This is great! Now I won't have to hurt someone!" She then looked down at Simon. "Can you pick me up at 9 next Saturday?"

He nodded. "Sure," he agreed.

Brittany smiled. "Awesome." She then headed out as she sang over and over, "I'm going to the Black and White Ball."

Simon watched her leave and laughed and shook his head.

Once Brittany left, Theodore poked his head back into the living room. "Is she gone?" he asked.

Simon looked at him. "Yes she's gone."

Theodore sighed in relief as he sat down on the couch. "Wow, that girl needs anger management," he said.

Simon just laughed.

* * *

The week passed and Simon was waiting on the Miller doorstep after ringing the bell.

Miss Miller came to the door and smiled when she saw Simon. "Oh my goodness, don't you look just handsome. Well come on in! Brittany will be down in a minute," she told him.

He smiled and stepped inside. "Thank you," he said.

Brittany was in her room primping in the mirror. She was wearing a long red evening gown the clung to her body. Her hair was in an upswept do, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at her mirrored image. "Wearing red to the Black and White Ball is pure genius. I'm sure to get noticed this way," she said to herself. It was called the black and white ball for a reason, everyone was to wear black and white, but she didn't care about that, all she cared about was networking.

Just then, Eleanor poked her head into Brittany's room. "Simon's here," she told her.

Brittany smiled. "Great," was all she said. She then grabbed a folder with her designs in them and headed out the room. But before she went downstairs she needed to ask Miss Miller a favor. So she walked in her room where she was. "Miss Miller, I was wondering…" she started.

Miss Miller shook her head, already knowing what she was going to ask. "No Brittany dear, my designer handbags are off limits," she said.

Brittany's jaw dropped. "But I can't show up at that black and white ball without one!" she argued.

"The Answer is NO!"

They then both started screaming back and forth about it, and the sound of them arguing could be heard throughout the house, though this was nothing new.

Downstairs, Simon blinked in surprise as he heard them. Then he glanced down at his watch, wondering how long it would go on. He and Brittany needed to get going.

* * *

"That doesn't make any sense! You have a whole slew of designer hand bags and I can't even borrow ONE!" Brittany continued.

Miss Miller went over to where she kept her handbags in a huff. "You want a handbag, then here!" She then tossed her a red 'payless' handbag.

Brittany caught it and looked at it. "This is a payless bag!" she exclaimed.

"Get out Brittany!"

Brittany stomped out of the room. "FINE! One day I'm going to have so much money I won't know what to do with, but I'll tell you one thing. I ain't buying you JACK!"

Simon just listened to them as he stood by the door. 'How strange…' he thought to himself. Never in his life had he seen or heard someone get so upset over a purse.

In the upstairs hall Brittany took a deep breath to calm down. She looked down at the bag she was given…and surprisingly to her, it was cute. She then smiled seeing that it was just big enough to fit her folder without looking gaudy. She then looked back at Miss Miller's door. "Thank you, Miss Miller," she said softly. 'How did she know?' she thought. She then placed the folder in the bag, and headed downstairs…

Simon heard footsteps and looked up and noticed Brittany was finally coming down the stairs…and she looked great. He couldn't help but smile. "Wow," he said softly to himself. He was so used to seeing her all diva-like; it was a very nice change to see her this way.

Brittany smiled as she came down the stairs. She looked him over. 'Hm, he cleans up real nice,' she thought to herself. She finally reached him. "Sorry for the wait," she said to him.

He arched an eye brow. "Oh it's uh, quite alright. Are you all set?"

She continued to look him over without even realizing it. "I am." She smiled.

He smiled as well. "Ok." He opened the door and let her leave first. Then he walked out and closed the door behind him. Soon they were on their way to the ball.

As they drove Brittany felt so anxious she closed her eyes and took small breaths to try and calm her nerves.

Simon glanced over at her. "You ok?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. "Oh…um, yes of course. This is just how I prepare myself before a big event," she told him. She smiled trying to make it seem like going to something like this was so typical.

He nodded slowly. "I see…So you're going to show some people your designs huh? How long have you been planning this?"

"Four and a half years," she said in a serious voice as she stared straight ahead.

His eyes widened slightly. "Really? That long?"

"Yeah and I realize that it's probably for the best that I didn't get a chance to go until now, as I clearly wasn't ready back then. I was just a kid, I hadn't refined my designs then, but now…I'm ready."

He smiled a bit. "Well I hope you get what you're after," he said sincerely.

Brittany looked at him. "I hope so too…Listen, I really want to thank you for doing this for me. I know you didn't want to go, but this means so much to me, as well as the future for…" She stopped and looked away fearing she was about to tell him too much.

He glanced at her again. "What?"

Brittany just continued to look away. "…Just know you're doing a great deed, and it's for more than…just me…" she stated softly.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't say anything as she continued to look out the passenger side window. It was true she had so many secrets, and she wasn't about to let him in. The truth was while she loved fashion her ultimate goal in life was to establish financial security for her family. While the music career was….going, she knew that it wouldn't last forever, and the Chipettes weren't nearly as big as she would have hoped; she ultimately knew that one day that would fade, so this was her plan B.

Soon enough, they arrived to the ball. Simon parked, and not long later they were walking inside. Almost instantly, Brittany was wide eyed in astonishment.

The venue was extremely elegant and posh, with marbled floors and pillars. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in the main corridor. As they walked in further, she could see tons of celebrities, singers, actors, directors, authors. Not just anyone that was anyone in fashion, but in all areas of the arts was there.

Looking right of them was where people were ball room dancing, and to the left is where the banquet as well as a runway fashion show was taking place. Brittany knew that's where she wanted to be.

Simon smiled as he looked around. "What do you think?" he asked her.

Brittany continued to stare in awe. "It's…it's more then I could have ever imagined," she said softly.

He then looked at her with the same smile. "Yes, it is amazing," he agreed.

Brittany then latched onto his arms. "Okay, let's go into the banquet hall. That's where the fashion show is taking place." She then began pulling him without waiting to hear his answer.

He chuckled slightly. "Ok, lead the way," he said as he allowed her to pull him.

Once inside they took a seat at a table. Brittany tried not look bright eyed and impressed, but she couldn't help it. The show was blowing her mind. The fashion, make-up, the entire atmosphere was amazing her. Yet everyone else seemed unfazed and bored.

Simon just watched the show with a slight smile. It was pretty good. He glanced over at Brittany and saw how into it she was. He laughed slightly and turned back to the show.

"Close your mouth dear, or you'll catch flies," laughed a woman as she sat next to Brittany at the table.

Brittany looked over to the woman and saw that sister brother design team Armando and Bianca Lombardi were sitting next to her laughing at her.

Brittany smiled sheepishly. "Oh…um ri..right," she laughed nervously as they were two of her idols.

"Darling you seem flustered. Are you feeling well?" Bianca asked with a condescending tone.

"Oh…um…well I…I'm fine, it's just that…" Brittany stammered.

Bianca nodded indifferently. "…Yes, yes, you aren't accustomed to such things, really it's written all over your face…that and that cheap handbag." She laughed.

Brittany looked away in embarrassment.

Simon looked over at the people Brittany was talking to. He didn't hear all of their conversation, but he did hear the last part. He arched an eye brow at woman's last statement. He then leaned over to Brittany. "Listen, I wouldn't even pay them any mind. Everything about you is beautiful," he said softly with a smile.

Brittany heard his words and couldn't help but to smile. She gave him a quick shy glance, and then looked back and the Lombardis. "Um, Ms. Lombardi…" she started.

Bianca shook her head. "Dear please call me Bianca; you're making me feel old."

Brittany smiled. "Oh of course, and we all know that is not the case."

Bianca glanced at her. "Dear no need to brownnose…" She sighed then. "…Well what would you like to show me? I'm sure it's something dull and mediocre, but my brother and I will humor you…"

Brittany just stared at her feeling like an idiot.

Simon just stared at the woman. He didn't get it. It seemed like when most people got money they got all uppity and felt as though they were better than everyone else. When most of the time, they were exactly where the other person was at one point. He then rolled his eyes and looked back at the show.

Brittany blinked a few times, before fumbling into her purse and took out the folder and handed it to Bianca.

Bianca and Armando looked through the several sketches and designs together. They were well drawn and colored, like a professional, and it was obvious Brittany had put a lot of thought and work into them. Yet they both looked through them in silence and stone cold expressions.

Brittany just watched them feeling the anxiety rise in her, waiting and hoping for a positive response.

And finally Bianca closed the folder and smiled.

Brittany smiled as well thinking that was a good sign.

Armando finally spoke. "Your designs are…" he started.

Brittany listened intently. "…Are?" she asked.

Armando looked up in thought. "…Are…how do you say?"

Bianca smirked. "…Crap," she finished for him.

Armando laughed. "…Right, crap," he agreed with a nod.

Brittany just stared at them in hurt; she could feel her heart shatter in her chest. She then cleared her throat. "Um…pardon?"

Bianca looked at her. "Dear, put it this way. Just because you take a dress from Target and sew some sequence on it, it does not make it fashion." They both laughed.

Brittany felt the anger starting to build up in her as she watched them laugh at her. "Target!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Simon looked over at them with slightly widened eyes as he had heard the whole thing.

Brittany began to glare at them as they continued to obnoxiously laugh at her. Yeah they were her idols but her pride was on the line here. "Fuck you!" she screamed suddenly

At hearing this they both abruptly stopped and stared at her. Even a few people nearby stared over at her.

Armando blinked. "I'm sorry…wha…what?"

"I said fuck you! Who the hell do you think you are? I understand that you both are big in the fashion industry but that gives you no right to disrespect me!" Brittany then looked around and saw that the man next to Simon had an alcoholic beverage. She abruptly reached over Simon and took the man's drink…

The man looked at her in shock. "Hey!"

Brittany ignored him and started drinking it.

Bianca and Armando just watched her in shock.

Brittany then picked up a lit candle from the table and spit out the drink on it causing the flames to triple in size from the alcohol giving off the illusion that she was breathing fire. She aimed the fire at her folder that was in front of them, watching them both scream as it burned.

Simon's eyes widened even more as he stood. "Whoa! Brittany, stop!" He was a bit hesitant to grab her with the flames.

Brittany spit the rest of the flames out and dropped the candle. "If the designs are that bad, they should burn in HELL! ALONG WITH THE BOTH OF YOU!" she shrieked at them.

Armando screamed, "SECURITY!"

Brittany immediately snapped out of her rage when she heard that, and grabbed Simon by the arm and started running out.

Simon couldn't believe what was happening. This evening started off so nice and calm, and now they were running out of the banquet away from security.

It didn't take long at all for them to get outside and to his car. They hurriedly got in and soon after he pulled away. After a moment, he looked at her in shock. "What was that?" he asked.

Brittany didn't answer him; she just sat there fuming.

"Hello? I asked you a question," he said. He looked back at the road. "Did you have to bring fire into that?"

Brittany looked out her window. "They had it coming. They're lucky I didn't set their asses on fire," was her angry reply.

"They had it coming? Seriously? They had flames a few inches from their bodies coming?"

Brittany still didn't look at him. Hearing his words were starting to make her feel a bit ashamed of her actions. "Well yes, they rejected me," she replied softly.

He sighed. "Brittany…I know what happened was not what you expected or what you wanted…but not everything is going to turn out like you want. And people's opinions are different. Just because they didn't like your designs, it doesn't mean someone else wouldn't have. And you could've had a chance to find out…if you didn't burn your designs," he explained.

Brittany continued to look away. She heard everything he said, and she couldn't help but to feel remorseful. She felt the tears trickle down her cheeks while she continued to stare out the window. "You're…you're right…" Her voice trembled in sorrow. "…I blew it…"

He glanced at her and sighed again. "You just need to learn to…control yourself."

"You think I don't know that?" she sobbed. "…This is nothing new, I've been struggling with this for a long time, I hate it…" She continued to cry.

He didn't say anything for a short while. "Well…maybe you just need someone to help you do that," he suggested.

She simply continued to sob as she covered her face in her hands. "I…I…"

He reached over and gently rubbed her back. "It's ok," he said softly. "What is it?"

"…I can't face my family a failure!" she cried.

"Brittany, you're not a failure. You hit a rocky part. It happens. But just as long as you don't quit, you are definitely not a failure."

She pulled away from her hands and looked up. "Oh God, but you don't understand…"

"Well then help me understand," he said.

She then wiped her tears and sighed. "Ok, but…can we go somewhere and park first? I don't feel like going home right now…it's way too early," she said.

He nodded and soon he parked near a boardwalk. Then he turned off the car and looked at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath. "Ok, here's the thing. This is not all about me, contrary to what most would think," she started.

He raised a brow. "Then who else is it about?" he asked.

"It's about …everyone. Jeanette, Miss Miller…" she then smiled slightly and looked down, "..and yes even Ellie," she finished.

He smiled slightly and waited for her to continue.

"They need someone to take care of them. I did the best that I could when we were younger before Miss Miller adopted us. Yet even then, I proved to be nothing more than a screw up with their lives in the balance. While we got out of an abusive situation, I seemed to lead them straight into poverty, something I never want them to live through again. To put it simply, Miss Miller will not always be there, and while she's here I have to pull my weight, I mean they were my responsibility first."

He watched her silently, even after she finished. Then finally he said, "Brittany, you're only 17 years old. Still a senior in high school. You're not expected to go out and provide for your entire family right now. And I know you still feel the need to take care them like you did before, and I'm not saying you shouldn't, but now you have help. There's no need to put all this on yourself. At least not right now. And while you still have Miss Miller, maybe you should finally try to be a teenager. Because from what you've told me, it doesn't seem like you had much of a childhood. You shouldn't stress yourself like this, especially at this age."

She sat there in silence for a moment soaking in all that he said. For some reason he made her feel…at ease. No one had ever made her feel that way before. A slight smile formed as she stared at the floor. "Simon, you seem to know the right things to say…" she trailed off.

He smiled. "I suppose…it's a gift," he said.

She laughed a little. She then looked at him with a smile. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I'm happy to help….If you ever need help with anything, you can come to me," he told her.

Her smile grew. "Oh, like a…special friend," she said.

He chuckled slightly. "Sure."

* * *

Alright, moving right along. How was that? Better huh? Told ya things would get more interesting. And it ain't over yet...


	3. A Walk in the Park

The next few days, Brittany would call Simon left and right just to talk to him whenever she felt that her temper was about to explode. She would call over things about Eleanor, girls at school, even someone cutting her off in traffic and every time it seemed he knew just what to say to calm her down and truly put things in perspective. Brittany truly appreciated it and yet in a way she felt she was becoming less independent and more dependent on…him. She thought about that as she walked the halls at school.

She had a free period, so she was about to leave the grounds when she walked past the library. She stopped and looked toward the entrance and instantly thought of Simon. She smiled slightly as thinking about him lately seemed to have that affect on her.

And then, without a second thought, she decided to walk in. She didn't know if Simon would be in there, though she hoped he would.

Simon actually was in the library that period. He was looking through a few books for the chemistry project he and a classmate were doing together. He was currently sitting at a table flipping through one of them and taking down any notes he found useful.

Brittany slowly walked through the library, not really sure what she was looking for or expecting. Perhaps it was the thought of being surrounded by the peaceful atmosphere or that books representing knowledge, but whatever it was, it made her think about Simon, and she wanted to see him desperately. She stopped when she finally noticed him from afar, sitting at a table looking busy as usual. She could feel her smile grow as she watched him in secrecy. She then caught herself.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I'm acting as if…as if…' She shook her head as even her thoughts were in denial for her growing attraction to him. "No matter," she said to herself before she started to make her way over to him. 'What should I say?' she thought. 'I don't have anything to talk to him about? Why am I even in here?' She shook her head and pushed her thoughts aside and continued to make her way over to him. Once she arrived, she cleared her throat in hopes to get his attention.

Simon finished writing a couple of notes before finally looking up. He smiled slightly when he saw Brittany. "Hey," was his simple, yet happy greeting.

"Hi there, fancy meeting you here," she replied with a smile.

He arched an eye brow as he sat back in his seat. "So this is normal, you taking strolls in the library?"

Brittany took a seat. "Strolls? You make it seem like I have no business in here," she joked.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't say all that. Just wondering."

She smirked. "Hm, I bet." She then looked down at what he was doing. "So um…what's all this?"

"Chemistry."

"Oh sounds…boring," she said dryly.

He simply smiled. "It can be. But most of the time, it's not. I guess you just have to understand it first before you can really get into it," he said.

She just gave a nod as she really didn't know what to say. To be honest all she wanted to do was, '…to be near him?' She let out a frustrated sigh at her thoughts.

He glanced up at her as he had gone back to taking notes. "You ok?"

Brittany abruptly sat in attention at hearing is question. "Oh…um, yes, I'm uh fine." She then looked around her to see if anyone noticed her flustered state; she didn't want to give people the wrong ideas. After all, no man can make Brittany Miller flustered, no one is that important, or so she liked to keep telling herself that. She then looked back at him. "You wanna do something sometime?" she asked suddenly. 'Where did that come from?'

His brow rose in surprise. "Do something?" he asked, the corner of his mouth perking up in a teasing smirk.

She watched him for a moment, and then rolled her eyes. "Yes do something, anything. I want to thank you for being so nice to me," she stated passively as if it was no big deal.

He eyed her for a moment before nodding. "Sure why not. Sounds great," he agreed.

She smiled. "Cool, well okay then," she said. She then stood. "Why don't you think about what you want to do…" she eyed him seductively, "…and then give me a call." She smirked.

"Sure thing."

She continued to smirk as she eyed him. "Alright then, I'll let you get back to your…nerdy endeavors." She winked at him and left.

He chuckled and shook his head before going back to his notes.

Later on that day, Simon made his way to Brittany's locker before they all left for the day. He had been thinking about what he and Brittany could do and he thought of the perfect thing. He finally approached her with a smile. "Brittany I've been thinking…" he started.

Brittany closed her locker and looked at him. "So what else is new?" she teased with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Very funny. But I've been thinking about what we could do and I've decided that we should go to the planetarium," he finished.

She shifted her eyes. "The what?" she asked seemingly lost.

"Planetarium," he laughed. "It's a huge dome that usually has the planets and stars and things like that projected on the ceiling. But occasionally they show very interesting videos. And that's what I'm taking you to see," he informed her.

Brittany stared at him for a moment. She then looked up in thought. "Hm, I see." She then giggled. "Alright." She smiled at him; the truth was she just wanted to be with him, it didn't matter where.

He nodded. "Great. So Friday after school?"

She couldn't stop smiling. "Alright," she agreed.

He smiled. "Great. Well I'll let you go now. Seeya later." He then headed off.

"Bye, Simon," she said as she sighed lightly, leaning against the locker.

"You like him," came Cindy's voice suddenly.

Brittany snapped out of her daze and looked over at her in shock. "What?"

Cindy nodded. "Uh, yeah it's like written all over your face," she giggled.

Jasmine then walked up. "Not to mention you've been dissin' us lately. Hm, now I see why," she said in a disapproving tone as she folded her arms.

Brittany laughed. "Oh don't be ridiculous, we're just friends. Nothing more," she said trying to write it off as nothing.

Cindy raised a brow. "Uh-huh, though I'm sure you want more than that." She laughed.

Brittany's eyes widened slightly. "What!"

Jasmine eyed her. "You wanna fuck him, don't you?"

Brittany looked at her in disgust. "Oh you're so crude," was all she said, and she walked off.

The watched her storm away.

"Oh she's got it bad," Jasmine said.

* * *

Friday rolled around soon enough and Simon waited by his car for Brittany as he had told her to meet him there earlier that day. He was actually anticipating going out with her; he had fun with her. She really wasn't as bad as some people would say.

Brittany walked out to the parking lot eager to meet Simon. She smiled once she saw him in sight as she waved to him. Yet before she could reach him her path was blocked by a behemoth of a boy. She looked up and sighed once she saw it was Nick, broken bandaged up nose and all.

"Brittany, I've come to collect," he told her.

Brittany looked up at him not intimidated. "Oh really? And just what do you mean by that?"

"I think you know. We had a deal. I fought Alvin, now you have to go out with me," he told her, and then grabbed her by the arm. "Now let's go."

Brittany snatched away from him. "Get your fucking hands off me! I don't remember anything in our deal about you getting your ass kicked! You were supposed to beat his ass! And you didn't! So the deal is off asshole!"

Nick scowled down at her. "The fuck you say to me?"

Brittany continued to glare up at him. "You heard me. Now leave me alone. I have plans, and they don't involve steroid filled, two inch dick losers with broken noses like you!"

Simon noticed the commotion going on between Brittany and Nick and he watched with a raised eye brow, wondering what it was all about. Whatever it was, it was tying into his and Brittany's plans. He blew out a breath and decided he would go over there if it went on too much longer.

Nick grabbed her arm again and pulled her to him. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" he demanded as he shook her slightly getting angrier by the minute.

"Nick, you better take your hands off me right now!" she screamed, truly starting to get mad. Yet she didn't want to lose her temper with Simon only a few feet away. She was really working on that issue, but Nick was pushing her to her limit.

"The deal was all I had to do was fight Alvin. You didn't say I had to beat him!"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "That was implied genius…NOW LET ME GO!"

Simon was starting to get a bit concerned as he continued to watch. This was starting to get a bit out of hand. He wondered what was so important to Nick that raised this much anger…

Brittany scowled at Nick. "If you don't get your hands off me immediately I'm…"

"…You're going to what?" he said with a raised brow.

At that moment, Eleanor was walking with Alvin to his car. She happened to look over and saw what looked like Nick picking on Brittany.

She furrowed her brow. "What does he think he's doing?" she said to herself, outraged. Then without another word, she ran over to them. She grabbed on Nick's hand that was on Brittany trying to pry him away. "Stop it! Let her go!" she yelled.

Nick laughed a bit and shoved her to the ground. "Look babe, if you're not about to give me any, then mind your own fucking business," he told her.

Brittany was beyond furious at that point. "You motherfucker! I will fucking kill you! How dare you put your hands on her!" she screamed as she continued to try to break free from his grasp.

Alvin's eyes widened and anger flared inside him immediately after he witnessed Nick shove his girl down. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed as he stomped over to them, ready to kick Nick's ass one more time. Touching his girlfriend? Unacceptable. Touching his girlfriend's sister? Also unacceptable. As soon as he reached them, he hit Nick directly in his nose…again. "Don't you ever touch her again!"

Simon's eyes widened at seeing how quickly Eleanor and Alvin got involved in this whole thing, making things so much more riotous. This was definitely out of hand now.

Nick stumbled back from the unexpected blow, screaming as he covered his nose with both hands, as the wound wasn't anywhere close to being healed and now it was reopened, the blood was becoming visible upon his hands that shielded it.

Eleanor just gawked in shock from the ground.

Brittany glowered at him. "Yeah Bitch!" she yelled. She then saw a boy walking by who was caring a saxophone. She quickly snatched it and ran over to Nick, who was clearly disoriented and in pain, and started pounding him in the head and face with it. "You son of a bitch!"

Nick finally fell to the ground, but that didn't stop Brittany as she continued to rapidly pound him with the brass instrument with all she had.

Eleanor stared in horror and shock, still unable to move from her position on the ground. "Brittany!"

Brittany didn't hear her as she was blacking out from rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!" she screamed as she continued to beat him.

Nick laid there enduring the pain while his screams were beginning to fade…

Though Alvin was pissed, Brittany was getting out of control and they didn't need a dead jock on their hands. He then grabbed Brittany and pulled her back. "Brittany, stop!"

Simon was still in shock, and even more so once Brittany started beating Nick with an instrument. He quickly went over and grabbed the saxophone from her. "Brittany!"

Brittany struggled against Alvin. "Fuck that! This shit ain't over!" she screamed toward Nick.

Alvin held onto her a bit tighter so she wouldn't slip from his grasp.

Eleanor then stood up and got in front of Brittany trying to block her view of Nick. "Brittany, stop it!"

Brittany continued to struggle. "NO! No one puts their hands on you!"

Eleanor stared at her. "But you do all the time," she told her.

"That's right! If anyone's going to kick your ass, it's going to be me!"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, a bit irritated by the statement. "Hm, ok."

The boy that she took the sax away from then walked up to Simon. "Um can I have my saxophone back now?" he asked dryly.

Simon glanced at him. "Oh yeah sorry," he said not really paying attention to him at all. He then handed it back to him and turned his attention back to Brittany as he stood beside Eleanor to help her block Nick from her sight. "Brittany it's over now. She's not hurt. That's the important thing. Besides, killing him will only make things worse," he said.

Brittany finally calmed down once she noticed Simon standing there. She then sheepishly smiled at him. "Oops, my bad," she laughed a bit embarrassed.

Eleanor arched a brow at how fast she calmed down.

Once Alvin realized she was calm, he let her go and wasted no time grabbing and pulling Eleanor to him and put his arms around her. "Are you ok?" he asked her softly as if they were by themselves.

She looked away shyly and smiled. "I'm fine," she assured him.

Simon just kept watching Brittany with a straight face. Then he sighed. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

Brittany flipped her hair from her shoulder and smiled. "Oh yeah, nothing to worry about," she laughed, trying to save face.

Nick finally made it back to his feet. "Like hell, that is one crazy bitch," he stated, and he started weakly walking away.

Brittany glared at him. "Your mama's a crazy bitch!" she yelled after him, but then caught herself. "Uh…I mean, sorry. I hope you feel better and…uh, have a nice day," she smiled sweetly. Being nice was really new and hard for her.

Simon arched an eye brow. "Well um if you're ok, can we get going?" he asked her.

Brittany smiled. "Sure, just give me one more second," she said and then took her compact out of her purse and started primping.

Eleanor then looked over at them. "Where are you two going?" she asked a bit curious.

Alvin looked up at them as well, but said nothing, as he was quite interested himself.

Simon glanced at them. "Planetarium," he said simply.

Alvin looked over at Brittany for a moment and then looked at Simon with an arched eye brow. "Really?"

Simon noticed his look and rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Wow," was all Alvin could say as he found it a bit surprising that Brittany wanted to go or even knew what one was.

Brittany didn't hear them as she was now way to focused on…herself, currently reapplying lipstick while she looked in her compact.

Eleanor shifted her eyes. "Well that's….um…" she looked at Alvin, "…is 'nice' the word I'm looking for?" she asked.

Alvin shook his head. "I…don't even know," he said honestly.

Simon huffed and rolled his eyes again.

Brittany finally put her compact and lipstick back in her purse. She then latched on to Simon's arm. "Come on Simon, I'm ready to go to the Planetearicum," she said sweetly as she unknowingly butchered the pronunciation.

Eleanor smiled, holding in her laughter, while Alvin turned his head and looked away to keep from busting out laughing.

Simon couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Um ok sure, let's get going to the planetarium," he corrected.

Brittany didn't really care one way or the other. "Oh I can't wait," she squealed as they started to his car, still latched onto him.

Eleanor stared at them. Just seeing those two like that blew her mind. "Hm…teary cum," she said more to herself after a moment.

Alvin laughed at that. Then he grabbed Eleanor's hand and started leading her to his car. "Well come on so you can have one yourself," he laughed again.

Eleanor laughed as well and shook her head. "Is that all you think about?" she questioned.

He glanced back at her. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Once in Simon's car, Brittany looked over at Simon and smiled. "I really am excited. I don't really know what to expect, but I am," she laughed.

Simon smiled at her. "Good. You'll love it, promise," he said.

They soon arrived at the planetarium. The building was huge and the dome was visible from outside. Of course they weren't the only ones there, but it wasn't too many people, so they would be able to be alone if they wanted. He took her inside and led her to a couple of seats a little ways away from the others. Not long after they were seated, the lights were turned down completely.

Simon smiled slightly, actually anticipating this video, seeing that he hadn't seen it before. "Here we go," he said softly.

Brittany smiled as it began. Like she said earlier, she really didn't know what to expect. She figured it would just be a nice little video about the stars and the Milky Way, maybe even constellations…yet it wasn't. Instead she heard the voice of Captain Kirk talking about a huge asteroid being the cause of a bunch of dead dinosaurs. Her eyes widened when she saw how breathtaking the visuals were, yet the thought of acid rain and tsunamis all over the globe were a bit…disturbing.

Simon was really enjoying everything about the video. The effects, the different examples, it all amazed him. He glanced over at Brittany and noticed her look and saw that this amazed her as well, but maybe not so much in the same way. He then reached over and took her hand as support.

Brittany blinked in amazement. She jolted a few times as the effects were a bit much. She felt Simon's hand suddenly and looked down at it with a weak smile. She then looked up at him and couldn't help but to feel secure. The thought of the world ending in such a catastrophic way unnerved her, yet somehow his presence made it better. She sighed softly before looking back at the screen.

He glanced at her again and noticed that she had eased a bit, and he smiled and turned back to the video. They were now talking about how the human population could be the cause of extinction. And it really made sense to him. He loved the video until the end, which wasn't long later. The lights were turned back on and the host began taking questions from people.

Simon looked at Brittany. "How was it?" he asked her softly as not to interfere with the conversation between everyone else.

Brittany looked away. "It was…um…well scary," she said in a little voice as she recalled the graphic nature of the film. It certainly disturbed her, making her worry.

He nodded understandingly. "Yeah the things they said were a little nerve racking…" He studied her for a moment. "…Did it really worry you?" he asked, truly concerned.

She finally looked at him. "Yes, the whole thing about that super volcanic eruption happening. And the earth being covered in ashes," she looked away again. "Oh God, I don't want to die that way, no vegetation being able to grow. It's like we'd slowly starve to death. And there would be nothing anyone could do about it." She closed her eyes with a shudder. "I'm scared."

He squeezed her hand a bit. "It's ok. It was said in the video that the chances of any of that happening was practically zero. I don't think we have anything to worry, at least not in our lifetime. If we should fear any of that happening, it's us killing ourselves. So there's no need to expect any of the other things to happen," he explained.

She just looked at him with a timid and unsure expression.

He gave her a smile. "It's ok, really," he assured.

"I…I don't know," she then thought about it and smiled, "…but you know what we should do just in case?"

"What's that?"

"Have sex, lots and lots of sex, just in case we don't get a chance to see tomorrow," she said with a sly smile.

He laughed. "Oh well I don't think we have to go that far. But we can spend the rest of the day together," he said.

She smiled. "You, you would do that?" she asked, feeling amazed that anyone would want to spend that much time with her.

"Of course." He looked up and noticed everyone was filing out. "So if we want to stick to that, we should get going," he said.

She looked around and noticed everyone leaving as well. "Oh right," she said and stood. Yet she couldn't help but to notice that Simon didn't take her on with her suggestion. It didn't insult her; in fact it was a pleasant surprise. All she knew was guys constantly trying to sleep with her. The dates were always just ways to impress her into their beds, she knew that, but here Simon seemed just content with her…company? 'Oh bizarre,' she thought.

They soon made their way out and soon driving again. Simon looked at her. "So now your pick. Where to?" he asked.

Brittany looked at him a bit surprised. "My pick?" She didn't think he would have asked what she wanted to do. "Um…well, how about the park? Oh I love nature trails! Don't you?" she asked excitedly.

He smiled. "Actually I do. So to the park it is."

It didn't take long for them to get to the park. He parked the car and they headed to the start. He picked up a guide of the different nature trails and soon they were on their way.

While walking, Simon looked around with wonder. "Can you imagine what it would be like without all this? Because I can't," he said to Brittany.

"I know, it's heart breaking. That film made me really want to appreciate every day. I mean it put so much in perspective. Tomorrow really isn't promised to us….and well…." she sighed as she thought about something, "…I think it's time I let a lot of baggage go."

He looked at her. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she said softly as she continued to look around. They were now crossing a small wooden bridge over a duck pond and she stopped to look down at the ducks and swans, smiling slightly. "The truth is, I don't really like myself that much," she told him.

He leaned against the railing. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "I guess it's because I know that no matter how much makeup I put on, and no matter how many beautiful outfits I cover myself with, deep down and underneath it all lays a scared nobody, and because of that fear I lash out," she explained.

He sighed. "Brittany, you're not a 'nobody'. You just haven't found yourself yet. And that's ok. You have time," he said.

She smiled softly as she continued to look down at the ducks in the pond. "My brain keeps telling me that; however something inside me makes me feel otherwise. Eleanor said something to me the other day that really bothered me."

"Well what did she say?"

"She said that I was pathetic, and that I have a cruel vindictive heart. And she was basically implying that I hated a certain someone because of their accomplishments. And that hurt, because to be completely honest with myself…which I never really am, I am jealous of the accomplishments of others. It's like an ongoing cycle. I hate myself because I'm not like others, and I hate others because their better than me, which makes me bitter, angry and…mean. I'm discontent with who I am, and, and I just need to let it go… I'm tired. I'm tired of being angry all the time."

"Well being tired of doing something is good way to stop doing something. And seeing that you want to stop should make it a little easier. And you need to realize this. No one is better than anyone. They may have done more things than you or someone else, but that doesn't put them over you. Just like that lot at the Black and White ball the other night. Just because they succeeded in the fashion industry, it doesn't make them any better than you or the next person down the road. So there's no need to be jealous of anyone. If you happen to want what they have, then you work for it. But until then, you should just be content with what you have and who you are." He smiled slightly.

Her smile grew and her heart skipped a beat as she looked at him. "See, that's what I'm talking about. You make everything sound so…so good! You make me feel okay with just being me," she told him.

He smiled at her. "I shouldn't have to. You should always feel that way," he said.

She just continued to smile at him, her expression full of admiration for him. Then after a moment she spoke again. "Even still, that's why I need someone like you in my life. You see things undistorted and so clear…"

He looked out at the lake. "Yeah well I take a lot of time to think about things. It helps me see things more clearly. Maybe you should start doing that. Take some time out to think about things, like something that's bothering you or things like that. Make sure you're alone and in a peaceful environment. It really helps."

She continued to look at him. "Okay, I will. I know I can be pretty impulsive usually, but all that's going to change. I'm definitely going to start thinking things out before I react."

He glanced at her. "Great. And you know I'm always here to help you…because I'm your special friend." He chuckled.

She giggled. "Yes, my special, special friend." She then grabbed his hand. "Come on Simon, let's keep walking," she said.

He nodded. "Ok," he agreed. Then without letting go of her hand, he began walking again.

Brittany smiled as she noticed he didn't let go of her hand. They walked in silence just taking in the scenery. It was so peaceful and serene out there. The only thing that could be heard was the chirping of birds with the occasional rustling of leaves and grass created by a warm breeze. The sunshine flickered over the water, as they finally completely crossed the wooden bridge which led to a dirt trail canopied by trees.

She wondered what Simon was thinking about. She wondered if he really  
thought of her as a friend, or if he was just being nice because he felt sorry for her. She hoped not because he was really impacting her life. She finally looked at him smiling softly. "Simon? Where do you see yourself in about five or ten years?" she asked.

He raised his brow at that question, but then furrowed them slightly as he thought about it. "Well…I can see myself doing different things. Doctor, engineer, chemist maybe…and have a nice family with a house in a beautiful environment…" he nodded slowly with a small smile. "…Yeah that sounds great…"

Brittany stared at him in astonishment for a moment, and then smiled. "Wow, you want to do all those things?"

He looked at her with that same smile. "Yeah."

"It sounds like you get bored easily with things." she teased, and laughed.

He laughed as well. "No, those are just things I would love to do," he said.

She smiled. "Well I guess you're just a man of many talents," she said a bit flirtatiously.

He smiled and nodded. "I guess so."

She smirked as she looked him up and down. "Hmm, I bet," was all she said.

He chuckled. "So what about you? Where do you see yourself?"

"Well I did see myself in fashion, but you know maybe that's not really for me. I think I want to do something in journalism, I mean it fits seeing that I'm nosy," she joked.

"Oh yeah I can see that," he joked as well.

She laughed. "I can't help it. All three of us are nosy really; don't let Eleanor and Jeanette fool you. They're just sneakier about it," she said.

He smiled. "Hmm ok. So you want to be a journalist? That's great. I actually never thought you would be interested in something like that," he said.

She laughed. "Yeah, I actually write blogs online under another name. I think they're pretty good. I get lots of comments on them by readers. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Ok sure. But why wouldn't you want anyone else to know?"

"Hello? Because I have an image to maintain, and it's…well it's kind of dorky," she said.

He laughed a bit. "No it's not."

"Yeah well that's not the 'me' I want people to know just yet. So anyway you also said you wanted a family huh?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, a small one."

"Aw how sweet. So that means you plan on falling in love?"

"Of course," he said.

She arched a brow at him, finding that rather odd for some reason. "Of course? I don't know why, but I find that idea a bit strange. Not the idea of you finding someone, but just the idea that you plan on it. Like you just know it's going to happen," she said.

He arched an eye brow. "Why start a family with someone if you're not in love with them? And I do know it's going to happen one day. I don't plan on going on about my life without being in love with someone. Love is a great thing and I'll find it one day," he told her.

Brittany watched him in amazement as he spoke. She had never heard a guy talk that way about love before. "Wow," was all she could say.

He smiled slightly. "What is it?"

"Well I guess for one, seeing that you have a scientific mind, I guess I assumed you would be all cynical about love, like it's not logical or something. And second I myself have never really given it much thought before. I guess I never thought about it for myself because it just seems so rare in this day and age. Kind of like only a few people are able to truly obtain it, and if you're not part of that small lucky percentage then, I guess you're assed out. And I don't think I'm lucky enough to be in that small percentage group," she said.

His thumb slowly stroked the back of her hand. "You are and you will be. You just haven't found the right person yet," he told her.

She suppressed a soft sigh as she heard his words and felt his touch no matter how settle it was. She turned away and smiled to herself. "You're so kind," she said.

He smiled. "Thank you."

"…And I really mean it too. I have never met anyone as kind or respectful as you. And it makes me really…really want to be better." She then looked at him in all seriousness. "Simon I want you to be proud of me, so I really mean it when I say I'm going to change," she stated.

He watched her for a moment before nodding slightly. "That's great. I know you're going to do it."

She smiled. After walking a little longer, she saw nearby bench. "You wanna sit down for a minute?" she asked him.

He glanced ahead and saw the bench and then nodded. "Yeah sure." They went over and took a seat.

Brittany sat there with her hands in her lap looking down as she thought about everything Simon had done for her. From the black and white ball, to helping her ease her anger and anxieties, to just simply being her friend. She knew this outing was supposedly her way at thanking him, but it just didn't seem to be enough for her.

Simon continued to look out at the scenery as they sat. He began to think about Brittany though. He thought she was so unique. He was glad that he had gotten to know her because he now knew things he wasn't sure her own sisters knew about her. He was glad he was getting the chance to help her change and show everyone the real her. But most of all, he was just glad he got the chance to be her friend. She was such a great person, and he got the opportunity to see her for who she really was. And it was a wonderful sight. He really liked it.

"Um, Simon?" she stated in a little voice.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

She stared at him for a moment, trying to think of what she wanted to say or how she should say it. It was clear she was a little nervous. "Um…I meant what I said about really wanting to thank you," she began.

He nodded.

"So, here's the thing…" she said softly as she took her hand, and slowly moved it up his thigh. "…Why don't we go back to your place…and um, let me really thank you," she said with a sultry voice.

He arched an eye brow and then grabbed her hand, stopping it in its tracks. "Seriously?" he asked in an unreadable tone.

She smiled a flirtatious smile. "Of course…" she then leaned closer, "…you know you want to."

He looked at her with a straight expression. "I don't, actually," he deadpanned.

Brittany stared back at him in shock. "Oh," she replied with a small voice. Then she pulled away and cleared her throat a bit humiliated. "…I, uh, see." 'WHAT! HE TURNED ME? DOWN? ME?' she screamed in her head over and over. She wasn't just embarrassed but also hurt….a lot, and she wasn't even sure why. 'Simon turned me down,' she thought sadly.

He sighed as he noticed her tone. "Brittany we're friends. I haven't done these things in hopes to get something in return. I'm not interested in your body. I like you for so many other reasons than that. I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me to keep me around because that's not the case," he told her.

She blinked up at him a few times. This was a new concept for her. A man that was just her friend in hopes to…just be her friend? Nothing in return? "Oh, um…wow, I…I feel so foolish," she laughed bitterly.

He rubbed her arm a few times. "It's ok. It's just what you're used to. But that's going to change with me." He smiled slightly.

She smiled at him as she felt small tears form in her eyes. She quickly turned away, wiping them away. She had been crying with him a lot lately. "I'm just an emotional mess. I don't know what's gotten into me," she laughed weakly. This was not like her; she never cried especially around a guy.

His smile widened slightly. "I think this is a good thing," he said.

She simply smiled and nodded, and then snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He put his arm around her with a smile. They continued to sit there watching the scenery in a content silence…

* * *

Well...? How was that little outing? Never a dull moment with Brittany is there? Let me know..


	4. Things Start Changing

Well here go.

xxxxx

That following Monday morning Brittany was rummaging in her closet for something to wear. But not just anything, something that would get Simon's attention. She wanted to look extra good for him today. She wanted him to notice her. While she knew they were friends she still wanted to know if he was attracted to her. She wanted to put a smile on his face. Basically she wanted to impress him.

"Aah! Nothing! All I have is junk!" she screamed in frustration as she tossed articles of clothing all over her room from the closet.

Downstairs Eleanor and Jeanette could hear Brittany's frustrated screams as they sat down for breakfast, both completely dressed. They just ate and waited for Brittany to come down as she was their ride.

Eleanor looked at Jeanette. "What's wrong with her?"

Jeanette shrugged. "No idea. It's Monday maybe?" she tried.

Eleanor shook her head. "No, I mean other than…"

"Aah!" they both heard Brittany screaming again from upstairs, cutting off her sentence.

Eleanor sighed. "…Other than that. She's…changed," she pointed out.

"Oh…" Jeanette nodded a bit. "…Yeah I have noticed that. But I'm not really sure what caused it," she said.

Eleanor smiled a bit. "Yeah she seems happier, and dare I say…nicer."

Jeanette nodded. "I know…It's…nice…a little strange, but nice nevertheless." She smiled as well.

After a few minutes, Brittany finally arrived downstairs in a short fitting pink sleeveless dress accented with black leggings and matching pumps. The neckline plunged but nothing that extreme to go against school dress code. Her make-up was flawless and her hair was in a long curly ponytail with a few loose spiral curls framing her face. She smiled at them as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Sorry for the wait."

Jeanette's eye brows rose in surprise. "Um…good morning Brittany," she replied.

Eleanor smiled. "Yeah, good morning."

Brittany continued smiling. "You two are looking lovely. Well it's not surprising since you're my sisters," she laughed.

Jeanette chuckled. "Well thanks."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah we all look good. We just define the word diva." She then twirled around. "So what do you think, how do I look?"

Eleanor smiled and laughed. "You look good," she told her.

Jeanette nodded in agreement. "Yeah you look really good."

Brittany laughed. "Oh, and I feel good! It's going to be a great day!"

Jeanette blinked and looked at Eleanor, who simply shrugged.

Brittany then grabbed her bag. "Come on lets go, I can't wait to get to school," she told them.

Jeanette simply smiled and stood, grabbing her bag as well.

Eleanor did the same as she followed her older sisters out the door…

Once at school, the Chipettes walked down the hall together. Eleanor eyed Brittany as she watched her cheerfully wave at people telling them good morning and nice things to them. Brittany never spoke to people that she felt were unimportant, but now she spoke to everyone.

"Morning, good morning. Oh I love those boots Ashly!" she commented.

Ashly smiled. "Love your dress Brittany!" she replied.

Brittany smirked. "Girl, Forever 21," she laughed as they continued to walk. "Hi Josh, your speech last week was awesome!"

Josh smiled. "Thanks Britt."

Jeanette was amazed by Brittany's behavior. "Wow," was all she could say.

Eleanor then grabbed Brittany by the arm and stopped her. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with our sister?"

Brittany laughed. "What?"

Jeanette nodded. "Seriously Brittany, what's gotten into you? Because we are witnessing one drastic change right now."

Brittany just laughed and shook her head. "Girls, girls, girls, what you're witnessing is someone who now understands that life is too short. Tomorrow is not promised to us, you know?"

Jeanette shifted her eyes. "Um…yeah."

"Well anyway, I'm off. You two have a great day." She then turned and headed on to her locker. "Love ya," she called back to them.

Eleanor just stood there watching her, dumbstruck.

Jeanette suddenly smiled. "Do you want to claim her now?" she asked Eleanor.

Eleanor just laughed.

At her locker Brittany put her books away and checked her make-up in the mirror on the locker door. She smiled at her reflection. 'Simon is sure to say something about how I look. I mean how can he not?' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile

The Chipmunks walked in the school. As soon as they walked in, Alvin couldn't help but to smile. "Hey Si, you think Nick brought his ass to school today?"

Simon looked at him with an arched eye brow. "Well after getting punched in my already broken and not healed nose and getting beat in the head with a saxophone by a girl whose aim was to kill me, I don't think I would come to school," he said.

Alvin chuckled slightly. "Man that mess was crazy."

Theodore laughed as well. "Yeah I heard about that. Man, remind me never to get on Brittany's bad side," he said.

Simon smiled slightly. "I don't think you should really be worried about that," he told him.

Theodore arched a brow at him. "What do you mean? Dude she choked me and beat up a dude triple her size with a brass instrument."

Alvin laughed.

Simon laughed as well. "Well she's not like that anymore," he assured him.

Alvin looked at him still laughing a bit. "How do you figure? You mean to tell me she's changed since you took out on that all day date?"

Simon smiled. "I'm saying she's well on her way."

Theodore arched a brow. "Hold up, pause…rewind, and play. All day date?"

Alvin looked at him. "Didn't you notice that Simon was gone all day Friday?"

Theodore thought about it. "Uh…no. Was I supposed to?"

Alvin laughed. "No. I was just saying. Anyway, he took Brittany on a date," he told him.

Simon laughed. "It wasn't exactly a date," he corrected.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You took her the planetarium and then you never came back until late. You were on a date whether you think so or not."

Theodore stared a Simon. "Wow a date…with Brittany Miller..hm." He thought about it for a second. "…Well I guess it's not too surprising that you would want to go out with her, she is pretty cute." He then laughed. "Though I'm not so sure what it is exactly she sees in you. I mean no offense but…you're kind of a...a...well a geek," he said.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Thanks so much Theodore," he replied sarcastically. Then he huffed. "And we are not going out. And it wasn't a date. She just wanted to thank me for helping her at the Black and White ball the other week."

Alvin arched an eye brow. "What happened at the Black and White ball?"

"Well…she kind of came close to…You know what, it's not even important. The main thing is I helped her, and now we're friends," Simon said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Alvin continued to give Simon that look. "So Friday was just a friendly outing huh?" he smirked.

Simon nodded. "Pretty much."

Theodore just stared. "And you guys are just friends?"

Simon nodded. "Yes."

Theodore shook his head. "Wow, you really are a geek then," he stated bluntly, and he walked off to his locker.

Alvin couldn't help but to laugh a bit.

Simon just narrowed his eyes and huffed in frustration. "What. Ever."

xxxxx

Brittany closed her locker door, and looked up to see Simon and Alvin walking in her direction. She smiled at them and waved (mostly to Simon). "Good morning," she greeted.

Alvin arched an eye brow at that. "Um, morning," he replied. Then he noticed Eleanor down the hall and continued walking. "Catch you two later."

Simon stopped once he got to Brittany. "Good morning to you too. I see you really are trying," he smiled.

Brittany smiled. "I really am," was all she said as she waited for him to compliment her on how she looked.

He nodded. "Well that's great. Has it been pretty easy for you?"

She giggled. "Pretty much. I just focus on positive thoughts, and…" she stopped as she didn't want to tell him what her true inspiration was.

"What?"

"…Um and how thankful I am to be given a chance to actually be and act like a teenager. I think about all the things you've told me. I even went to a peaceful place yesterday to think when I got upset," she told him.

He smiled. "Awesome. You're doing great. I really am proud of you."

"Thank you," she said flirtatiously as she moved her shoulders side to side in a flirty girl motion. 'Come on Simon, don't you notice anything?' she thought.

He nodded before glancing at his watch. "Well look I have to go. I need to meet with someone before class starts," he said, and then looked back up at her. "I'll see you later ok? Have a good day." He smiled at her before walking off.

Brittany didn't answer him. She just stood there staring at him as he walked away. She was so disappointed. 'He didn't even notice how I looked.' She looked down at herself, second guessing her choice. Then she thought about what he said. 'Meet up with someone?' she could slowly feel her face turning into a frown. He was brushing her off for some other girl. And with that thought she just stomped off in the opposite direction to class her mood clearly changed.

xxxxx

Lunch rolled around, but Simon didn't go because he and a girl from his class were busy working on their chemistry project together in the library.

Everyone else went though. Alvin and Eleanor sat together as usual. Alvin put his arm around her shoulders. "We are going out this weekend," he said as he smiled at her.

Eleanor arched a brow. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

He arched an eye brow. "Will I get in trouble if I say I was telling you?"

She just watched him for a moment with the same expression. "I don't know, just tell the truth," she told him.

He sighed. "I was telling you," he said honestly.

"Alvin!" she started, clearly upset. "We talked about that!"

He pouted slightly. "I know…I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Okay, look let's try this again. Now what about this weekend?"

He smiled cutely. "Will you go out with me?" he tried again.

She couldn't help but to laugh. "Of course. What do you have in mind?"

He thought about it. "I don't know yet. It's only Monday. All I know is that I'm taking you out," he said.

She smirked. "What are you trying to do? Impress me so you can get into my pants?" she questioned.

He shifted his eyes. "Pssh no, of course not," he lied.

She giggled. "Oh good. We should probably practice celibacy anyway," she said.

His eyes widened and he looked at her. "Say what?"

"Oh what's wrong? Don't you agree," she smirked.

He arched an eye brow. "No," he stated.

Eleanor laughed harder. "Men." She shook her head.

"Yeah Men!" came Brittany's frustrated voice as she slumped down in the seat next to them. She was clearly pissed off.

Alvin blinked as he stared at her.

Eleanor blinked as well, but then snapped out of it as she could see something was bothering her. "Brittany, what's wrong? And where's your uh…entourage?" she joked, clearly talking about Jasmine and Cindy.

Brittany just stared straight ahead. "Oh them…I gave them the day off," she said plainly.

Alvin simply arched an eye brow. 'She gave them the day off?' he thought to himself.

Eleanor shifted her eyes, obviously thinking the same thing. "You gave them the day…You know what, I'm not even going to try and understand that. Look what's wrong? You were in such a good mood this morning, remember? Life is too short and tomorrow isn't promised to us and all," she said.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah well fuck all that stupid shit. I don't give a damn if the world ends in the next 15 minutes! All I care about is that a certain nerd didn't notice my outfit! I mean how dare he? I look good don't I? Everyone else noticed and gave me compliments, so what the hell is wrong with him!" she demanded.

Alvin was trying not to say what he really wanted to, but he couldn't help but to do so. "Maybe he just didn't care…."

Brittany stiffened up a bit at his words. "Wha…What!"

Eleanor shook her head. "Wait, who are you talking about here?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about Simon…duh," she said as if it was obvious to begin with.

Alvin smiled. "Well never mind then. He probably cared but just didn't…care…at that moment," he corrected himself.

Brittany huffed. "But I've been trying to get him to notice all day, like whenever I see him in passing, but still nothing."

Eleanor arched a brow. "Uh…why do you care again?"

Brittany folded her arms. "I don't," she said defiantly.

Alvin arched an eye brow of his own. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I'm sure. Just because I had to wake up at 5 in the morning just to do my hair and make-up and it took me forever to find the right outfit, and these heels are killing my feet even as we speak! That doesn't mean I give a shit about what Simon thinks. I mean who cares about Simon? He's no one special. Who died and made him the light of my life? No one, that's who," she turned away getting angrier by the second.

Eleanor nodded slightly. "I see your point." She just continued to watch her closely finding her behavior and words very strange.

Alvin smirked. "I bet you wouldn't say that in front of him," he said to Brittany.

Brittany glared at him. "The hell I wouldn't!"

His smirk faded. "You wouldn't. And you know why? Because you don't mean it. You're just mad because he's the one person that won't give your ass a compliment."

Brittany sighed. "Maybe…but damn it, what's wrong with him? I look amazing. I've been hearing it all day."

At that moment, two guys walked, each of them looking Brittany over. "Damn Brittany looking good," one said.

"Brittany, you, me, behind the bleachers in 10 minutes," came the other right behind him.

"Thank you, and fuck you," she said passively not even looking up at them as they walked away. She then sighed again. "I guess you're right," she said softly as she stared down at her hands, responding to Alvin's earlier statement.

She then looked around as she noticed Simon was nowhere in sight. She suddenly started fuming as she remembered he said he had to meet with someone earlier. He was probably still with that someone. She growled as she thought about it. 'Simon is my man!...Wait what?' she thought to herself.

Eleanor blinked at her and shook her head. She just didn't understand why she was so upset. She then looked at Alvin. "I know what we can do this weekend," she started.

He smiled at her. "What's that?"

She snuggled up next to him. "You can take me shopping again," she giggled.

He chuckled. "Sounds like a plan," he said.

"Oh, you're just so generous Alvie," she giggled.

Brittany just rolled her eyes, as she was clearly bored and irritated by their lovey-doveyness.

Alvin smiled and kissed Eleanor's nose.

After lunch, everyone was heading back to class. Simon and his partner, Kasey, were heading out of the library

"The project's due in two days. I think it would better if we just meet up somewhere so we can finish it up either today or tomorrow," Simon suggested.

Kasey shrugged. "Well how about today? I'm not doing anything," she told him.

Simon nodded. "Ok that's fine."

xxxxx

Brittany walked out the cafeteria kind of lagging behind Eleanor and Alvin since all three of their classes were in the same direction. Brittany was still thinking about Simon. She was a bit depressed and witnessing Alvin and Eleanor's public displays of affection wasn't helping her mood. She noticed how whenever they were together it seemed that Alvin couldn't keep his hands off her sister, and she didn't mind admitting she was a bit envious. She really did mean what she told Simon the other day about love. She truly feared she wouldn't be included in that lucky percentage.

"So guys tell me…" she said in a soft voice as she hesitated a bit, "…what's it like?"

Alvin looked back at her. "Hmm? What's what like?"

Brittany looked down. "You know…being in…love…"

Alvin was silent for a moment a little surprised by the question. Then he smiled. "Awesome," he chuckled. "You know how sometimes you get a song or something stuck in your head and it just won't leave? Well it's like you can't get this person out of your head, but the good thing, though, is that you know they're thinking about you too," he said as he held Eleanor close with a smile on his face.

Eleanor giggled. "Yeah, and it's like a happiness that never leaves. Oh sure you have your ups and downs whether it's in the relationship or just life itself. But underneath it all you still feel that underlying peace and joy that never leaves." She looked up at Alvin getting lost his eyes, and he returned to the favor.

Brittany didn't say anything she just stared down at her feet, as they walked, in deep thought.

Just then Simon and Kasey walked by. "So your house after school?" Kasey asked him.

Simon nodded. "Sounds good."

Kasey smiled. "Ok great. I'll bring everything we need."

Simon smiled back. "Ok great. It's time we get this over with."

Kasey laughed. "Oh I know. It'll be so great when we do."

Brittany looked up when she heard Simon's voice with a...girl's voice. Her mouth was agape when she saw who he was talking to. She started breathing hard as she felt her temperature rise. And on top of that he didn't even notice she was there and engrossed in conversation with…

"…That! Her! Are you fucking kidding me?" she said more to herself but obviously loud enough for Alvin and Eleanor to hear her.

Eleanor looked back at her. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about that ugly bitch that's with Simon!"

Eleanor blinked a few times at Brittany, and then looked over at Simon and the girl. "Brittany, stop…"

Brittany looked at her incredulously. "Stop? Are you crazy? And for that matter, is he crazy? He doesn't notice me, and is all engrossed over Geek-a-rella over there!"

Alvin arched an eye brow. "Brittany…" he started.

Brittany shook her head defiantly. "No, NO! This is bullshit, who is she anyway! I mean what does he see in her? I mean look at her clothes. They look like she got them from a thrift store, and her hair is all frizzy and dull…Hey sweetheart I know the name of a good conditioner!" She yelled the last part out toward them.

Eleanor shook her head. "Brittany calm down, you don't know her."

Alvin nodded. "Yeah and you don't even know what's going on with them."

Brittany kept her eyes on them. "I know that he said he was MY 'special friend' but he seems to be friendlier with frumpy bitches with no asses," she retorted.

Eleanor's eye brows furrowed. "Again…why do you care?" she asked.

"I DON'T!"

This was actually pretty funny to Alvin. Brittany was fuming right now because Simon was talking to a girl in his Chemistry class and they were obviously talking about finishing their project. But Brittany didn't know that. And he thought he might mess with her a little bit because of that. "Wow Britt, you really don't know do you?" he asked, sounding quite serious.

Brittany spun around and looked at Alvin. "What! What don't I know? Tell me!"

"It's really shocking that you don't know because everyone else does…" he continued.

Brittany's heart was breaking by the second, yet she just remained silent as she looked at Alvin, waiting for the enviable news.

Eleanor just looked up at Alvin blankly not knowing what he was talking about.

Alvin glanced at Eleanor and noticed her look. "You don't know either?" He sighed and shook his head. "Ok look at those two. Go ahead, take a look." He looked himself just to be dramatic, but he was laughing his ass off in his head.

Both Brittany and Eleanor looked over at them.

Alvin glanced at them and noticed they were looking. "Ok now do you see?" he asked.

Eleanor still looked lost.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the couple in question. "Just what are you trying to say Al..vin?" she said getting angrier by the second.

Alvin almost laughed but refrained. "You don't see? It's obvious those two have chemistry together. You can ask anyone and they'll tell you. Simon and Kasey have chemistry together," he finally said.

Just as he said that, over with the other two, Kasey was laughing at something Simon said and Simon was just smiling at her.

Alvin shook his head. "I'm still surprised you didn't know."

Brittany was glaring at the two at this point. "Chemistry! You think they have chemistry? No they don't! I don't fucking see it! In fact I don't see it so much I'm going to go over there and, and prove it!"

Eleanor titled her head to her words. "Huh?"

"Just shut up, Eleanor," Brittany said before stomping over to where Simon and Kasey were…

Right after Brittany stomped away, Alvin burst out laughing. "Oh my God, I can't believe she fell for that," he said to himself.

Eleanor just watched him, still not getting what was going on.

Brittany finally reached them, pushing her way between the two. She looked Kasey in the face looking like she was ready to fight. "Excuse me bitch, that's right I'm talking to you bitch, mind backing the fuck away from him? Instead of laughing it up and smiling in his face, you ever think that maybe you should exfoliate first? Because having thick layers of dead skin on your face is never a cute look. And while you're at it you might want to wash, and deep condition your hair, as frizzy and split ends have never been in," she said quite harshly.

Simon's eyes widened. "Brittany!"

Kasey stared at her in shock, which slowly changed to hurt. "Um…I…I'll see you later Simon," she stammered, and then she turned around and hurried off.

"That's right bitch, keep it moving!" Brittany yelled after her.

Simon was just angry now. "Brittany! Stop it! What is your problem?"

Brittany turned and looked at him like he lost his mind. "What's my problem? How about what the fuck is your problem! You say we're friends but you blow me off all day, and act like I'm not even here! And for what! For that fashion impaired skank?"

He just stared at her. "It seems to me like we're back where we started," he said after a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Look I don't know what your problem is, but whatever it is, you need to go work it out, because you have obviously lost it. I mean, what possessed you to come over here and insult Kasey out of the blue? Why in the hell are you downing people you don't know? And I did not blow you off today. I've been working with Kasey all day because she's my partner for our chemistry project. But what does it matter to you? I mean, you tend to go straight to anger instead of actually getting to the bottom of a situation first."

He shook his head. "Brittany, I really don't know what to say. After all this, we're back to square one. I don't get it. Am I wasting my time? To be honest, I'd rather not do that. So how about this? You think about the answer to that question, and get back to me." And with that, he walked around her and headed for class.

Brittany stood there for a moment...stunned. His words hurt and yet his authoritativeness with her ignited something her. She felt remorseful yet so alive at the same time. She turned around to see him walking away. "Simon!" she yelled after him.

Simon heard her and was tempted to stop and turn around, but he opted not to, and he sighed and kept walking.

Seeing him not turn hurt, and she suppressed her tears. "YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" she screamed after him, and then turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

Eleanor stood there with Alvin in shock seeing Brittany run off like she was about to cry. She understood now. Brittany was in love.

Alvin blinked. "Wow," was all he could say.

Brittany ran and ran until she reached the girls restroom, and no sooner than she was inside she burst into tears.

Simon sat in his desk in a completely different mood. It surprised him a bit, but he was a little hurt. He was at a loss. He couldn't begin to explain why Brittany blew up the way she did. He didn't know what happened between this morning and now. Whatever it was, it just completely blew all of Brittany's progress. But the real reason why it really got to him was because he really liked Brittany. So when everything they had worked on was pushed aside, he just didn't know what to say. So he just walked away.

Brittany had finally emerged from the bathroom after a good cry she felt a little better. It killed her that Simon felt that she was going backwards in progress. But what really hurt was that he just walked away from her. She felt that he was giving up on her, and she couldn't take the thought of him doing that to her. She needed him. Oh how she needed him. She smiled to herself as she thought about how assertive and strong he was in the way he spoke to her moments ago. No one ever talks to her that way, and even though some of the things he said hurt her, she knew she needed to hear it, she could admit that.

Brittany arrived to her class late as class was already in session.

Her teacher, Mr. Goff, stared at her as she walked in. "Thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, Ms. Miller," he said to her sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Goff," she said remorseful.

Mr. Goff looked at her stunned as usually she would have said a rude and smart comment back to him. "Um…well don't make a habit of it, and take your seat."

For the remainder of the class Brittany's thoughts kept going back to Simon. She smiled as she thought about how sexy he looked when he was being stern with her. She sighed as she doodled in her notebook his name. Then somehow writing his name escalated to her drawing a little character of him...with his shirt off...then with no pants...then with her bent over as she illustrated what it would be like if he was giving it to her hard from behind doggy style. She giggled as she looked at the finished crude doodle framed with hearts…

"What a man," she whispered to herself giggling softly.


	5. Confessions

**Later that same day...**

Soon school was done for the day and everyone was on heading out.

Alvin caught up with Simon as he walked toward his car. "Hey Si, what's going on? You alright?"

Simon glanced at him. "Oh yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he said casually.

Alvin shrugged slightly. "Well I saw what went down between you and Brittany…"

Simon nodded. "Oh I see…Well anyway, I'm ok," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Alvin eyed him. "You sure?" he asked, a bit skeptical.

"Yeah," was Simon's simply answer,

Just then Theodore walked between them from behind. "Hey can I get a ride from either one of you? I kind of let Jeanette borrow my car," he said to them.

Alvin looked at him. "Why?"

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Because, like I said, I let Jeanette borrow my car…duh." He then looked at Simon with a arched brow "..I know his grades suck but I didn't think he was an idiot," he said.

Simon looked at him. "I do believe he was asking why you let Jeanette borrow your car," he explained to him.

Alvin rolled his eyes and nodded. "Thank you."

Theodore scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, well she said she was going to some lecture on some campus. I don't really know what she was talking about, wasn't listening, and she said Brittany wasn't taking her because she didn't feel well or something…again I wasn't really listening. Anyway I told her she could take my car."

Simon shook his head. "I think you should pay more attention to details before you loan your car out," he pointed out.

Theodore laughed. "Come on, it's Jeanette. What trouble could she get into? Anyway I need a ride and since we're all going to the same place, I thought I could bum a ride with one of you…Hm, why do we all drive different cars to school anyway?"

Alvin smirked. "Because we enjoy killing the environment."

Simon shook his head. "Whatever. I guess you could ride with me," he told Theodore.

Alvin raised a brow. "Uh he was going to anyway. Because if he had to depend on me his ass would've been walking. Calling me an idiot…"

Simon smiled slightly.

Theodore looked at him. "Well you always ask stupid questions, and that's what you get for eavesdropping on a private conversation," he said.

Alvin stared at him. "How the hell was it private?"

"Dude, because I wasn't facing you, therefore I wasn't talking to you…God what does Eleanor see in your dumb ass?" he laughed as if it was obvious.

Alvin narrowed his eyes at him.

Simon raised a brow. "You know Theo, even though you weren't facing him, you were addressing both of us so…it wasn't really private," he corrected.

"Yeah, so fuck you," Alvin added.

Theodore laughed as he looked at Alvin. "Don't you have to be man whore somewhere?" he asked, clearly just in a taunt-Alvin mood.

Alvin just stared ahead. "Theodore, if you want so badly to get punched in the face, all you have to do is ask. Because I'll do it for you," he said calmly.

Theodore stared at Alvin for a moment, taking notice that he had clearly had enough of his jokes. "I see." He then cleared his throat and looked at Simon. "So how was your day?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Simon stared straight ahead. "Fine," was all he said.

Theodore nodded. "You know what else was fine? The way Brittany looked today. I usually don't look at her like that, but damn she looked good. I mean am I right or what?"

Alvin laughed, while Simon simply shrugged. "I suppose," he said.

Theodore arched a brow at his brothers. "I can't help but to feel like I'm missing something," he said.

"Well this is where we part ways," Alvin said, not wanting to get into that as it wasn't his business, and then he walked in another direction.

Simon huffed. "Trust me, you didn't miss anything special."

Theodore watched him closely. He could tell there was something different about him. "Well, what did I miss?"

Simon remained silent for a moment. "Me and Brittany…we kind of had a little problem today," he said.

"A problem? What do you mean?"

"You know Kasey right?"

"Yeah, your chemistry partner right?"

Simon nodded. "Right. Well today Brittany just comes out of nowhere and starts throwing insults at her left and right and makes her run off. And then she and I got into an argument. And well now I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this new dilemma between me and her," he explained.

Theodore was silent in thought as they both got into the car. He buckled up with his brows furrowed, truly thinking about what Simon told him. "So…she just came over there and started insulting Kasey? For no reason?"

Simon started the car. "None that I know of."

"Well can you recall anything that Brittany said? I mean there has to be a reason. I know Brittany can be temperamental, but she's no bully. I can't even see why she would even speak to Kasey, it's not like they run with the same crowd you know."

Simon pulled out of the parking lot. "Yeah well I think the thing that made her mad the most was that she felt like I was blowing her off to hang out with Kasey," he explained.

Theodore smiled. "OH, now we're getting somewhere. So Brittany's being all territorial with you," he laughed.

He arched an eye brow. "I guess you can say that." He sighed. "When I walked away from her and didn't turn back around when she called, she just screamed out that I was selfish."

Theodore arched a brow. "Selfish?"

"Yes, selfish. And she sounded really…hurt along with being angry."

Theodore just stared at him for a moment in awe. "Wow, well I'm at a loss, you know I don't understand women…especially that one. But that's irrelevant. This has obviously upset you, but what are you upset with more? The fact that Brittany was acting like…well a brat, or the fact that you probably hurt her without even realizing it?"

He sighed. "I've been helping Brittany control her anger and things like that, so after this incident, I feel like everything I've done has been a waste of time. And that hurts. I mean, I'm kind of disappointed. And I guess it stings so badly because…well, I like her. I really do. And I guess it does hurt to know that I hurt her. So now I'm at a loss myself. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle this."

"So you have feelings for her? Like feelings that go beyond friendship or am I jumping the gun here?"

"Definitely beyond friendship."

Theodore's eyes widened, as he wasn't really expecting to hear that. "Whoa…" he then took a deep breath as the thought of that kind of made his head spin. "Okay look, I know you're disappointed in her, but I think maybe you're expecting too much change in too little time. If Brittany is trying to change and is making a effort then that on its own is commendable. I mean remember who you're dealing with," he laughed slightly. "And also, I think you need to get to the bottom of why she blew up, because it obviously has something to do more so with you…rather than Kasey," he said.

"Oh I know it has something to do with me. Kasey was just in the line of fire." Simon shook his head. "The things she said to her…anyway, I guess you're right about this whole changing thing…"

Theodore continued to watch him. "Damn, was what she said to her really that bad?"

Simon laughed bitterly. "Yes."

"Well yeah of course it was. Look who we're talking about. But anyway, yeah I think you may be being a little too hard on Brittany. So she slipped up once today. That's not bad considering every time I saw her she was acting all polite to people and stuff."

Simon didn't say anything at first as he just listened. Then finally he said, "Yeah I guess you're right…" He sighed. "Leave it up to you to make me feel worse for what I said," he said.

Theodore just smirked. "Whatever. Just talk to her…Oh and by the way, sorry about what I said earlier about her looking fine…I had no idea that was yours." He cleared his throat uncomfortably

Simon shrugged slightly. "Well I don't have any real claim on her just yet. As of right now, I'm just her…special friend," he smiled slightly.

Theodore looked at him like he was crazy, and then sucked his teeth. "Man, that ain't nothing but 'boyfriend' in the foreign language known as Chippettese."

Simon arched an eye brow. "Oh is that so? Well nothing wrong with that either," he said.

Theodore just laughed.

xxxxx

Later on that night, Brittany was just moping around the house. She had been crying all day since she had gotten home, but now she was just all cried out. She finally came out of her room where she had locked herself in for hours and headed downstairs. Everyone else had already eaten dinner but she had never come down.

She just sat on the couch staring at blank TV screen thinking about Simon, and how she disappointed him. 'He'll never talk to me again,' she thought.

Soon Jeanette walked in the house, just getting home from the lecture. She saw Brittany sitting alone on the couch doing nothing. She didn't really anything of it as she began to walk toward the staircase but she froze once she noticed Brittany's expression. She then walked over to her. "Brittany…what's wrong?"

"I feel sick," she said faintly.

"Oh really?" She sat next to her. "Did you eat too much dinner tonight?" she smiled slightly.

Brittany shook her head and still stared at the blank screen.

"That's because she hasn't eaten anything at all," came Eleanor's voice as she walked in the room.

Jeanette furrowed her eye brows. "Oh…well then what's the problem?"

Eleanor took a seat on the other side of Brittany and watched her closely. She was truly worried. She saw what happen earlier and she had a pretty good idea what was wrong, but she wanted to hear it from Brittany.

Brittany looked down at her hands. "I did something really bad." Her voice came out more like a child then she wanted.

"What do you mean?"

Brittany sighed. "Simon's upset and disappointed with me, because I went off on his chemistry partner today," she explained.

Jeanette shifted her eyes. "Why'd you do that?"

Brittany balled up her fist as she could feel her anger rising once she remembered why in fact she did that. "Because a certain idiotic chipmunk that wears red and a stupid big yellow 'A' led me to believe that they had chemistry together but in relationship way not an academic way!"

Eleanor smiled sheepishly. "Uh yeah, that's, um, Alvin for you. Always the kidder." She laughed uncomfortably.

Jeanette shook her head. "I'm not sure I understand. Why should it matter if it was the academic way or not?"

Brittany pouted. "Because…because…well because he's MY special friend!" She folded her arms childishly.

Eleanor smiled slightly as she watched her, thinking the special friend label for Simon was cute.

Jeanette smiled as well. "Your special friend?"

Brittany sighed. "Yes…Look, I've grown to…to.." she looked down. "I'm in love with Simon…" she said softly not being able to look at either of them.

Eleanor giggled. "I knew it."

Jeanette giggled as well. "Oh…how sweet. So that's why you were so mean to Kasey," she said as it was making sense to her now.

Brittany looked up at her. "Wait, you know the girl?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm in their class," she said.

Brittany then looked back down feeling a bit ashamed. "Well did she tell you anything?"

"No…but then again, she didn't talk to anyone in class today…"

Brittany sighed, knowing why.

Eleanor shook her head. "Brittany, don't beat yourself up too much. It's perfectly normal to feel protective over the man you love. You didn't know she was just Simon's partner."

"I know, but now Simon will never speak to me again. He thinks he's wasting his time with me, seeing that I can't change my evil fucking ways…"

Jeanette shook her head. "Don't say that. You are changing. You were perfectly fine this morning. And I think the only reason you did snap is because you felt like Simon was getting taken from you. And I think when someone feels threatened in some form or another they'll do anything to protect their own. And that's what happened with you."

Brittany leaned back as she looked up at the ceiling. "But he doesn't know that. In fact he was so angry with me he didn't even really know what to say. He just walked away from me. I can't help but to think that he's walking out of my life as well…"

"If you feel that way, then you should tell him how you feel," Eleanor told her.

Brittany shook her head. "I…can't, and besides I don't think he even feels the same way."

Jeanette raised a brow. "You two are friends. If you've developed feelings for him, you need to tell him. Because if you keep your feelings hidden and you keep having these outbursts every time he's close to another girl, he will walk away. And I know you don't want that. So it'll be better for both of you if he knew."

Eleanor nodded. "She's right, Brittany. You need to let him know. That's why he's so upset because he doesn't understand why you were so rude to the girl," she said.

Brittany sighed. "But he doesn't feel the same way. So I'm just setting myself up for a broken heart."

Jeanette arched an eye brow. "How do you know he doesn't feel the same way? Did you ask him?"

Brittany looked at her. "Well of course I asked him…well, in the way that I ask men if they're interested."

Eleanor arched a brow not really understanding.

"Well what did he say when you asked?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany shook her head. "Well I didn't just outright ask him," she said.

Eleanor's expression never changed. "Then what did you do?"

"I hinted, and was sexually suggestive…and wore a really nice outfit today for him specifically which he didn't even notice, I might add," Brittany told them.

Jeanette nodded. "So…when you hinted, I guess he turned you down right?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. But it wasn't the reaction I was looking for. Like for example when I look him up and down and clearly flirt with him, he doesn't even notice. And today when I was talking to him by my locker I was rocking my shoulders side to side and batting my eyes at him…and nothing. He just said he had to meet up with someone before class and to have a nice day," she explained.

"Well before I comment on that, tell me what his reaction was when you hinted," Jeanette said, really interested in what he had to say.

"Well if you're talking about the sexual suggestions, it went down like this: I told him that I wanted to go home with him so I could really thank him for being so nice to me. I was inching my hand up his thigh about to grab on to something…" she bit her lower lip just imagining it. Then she sighed, "…but he stopped me, and then I was all like, 'come on you know you want to,' and he was like, 'I don't actually,' and then he went on to say that we're friends and that he's not nice to me just to get something in return and that he wasn't interested in my body." She sighed. "Not interested in my body…" she repeated in disappointment.

Jeanette watched her for a moment. "Well…why is that a bad thing? Because it seems to me that he doesn't want just sex from you. And that he's interested in much more than that from you. And I know that's not what you're used to, but maybe you should be grateful for that fact. Because if he would've agreed, you would've had another problem on your hands."

Brittany nodded slightly. "Well I guess I see your point. Though how do I know if he likes me if he won't have sex with me?" she asked.

Eleanor shook her head, truly saddened by her words. "Oh Brittany…"

Jeanette sighed. "Brittany that's not the way to go about finding out if someone likes you. Anyone could have sex with someone, but that doesn't mean they like them. The thing you need to do is have a talk with him," she told her.

Brittany sighed. "Yeah I know, but I'm scared. I can't face him now. And I just feel awful for what I said to Kasey…"

Jeanette smiled slightly. "Then make it up to her…and in doing so, you'd probably make it up to him too."

Brittany smiled as she thought about it. "And I know just the thing too." She then looked between her sisters. "Hey you girls think you can get a ride with one of the Chipmunks tomorrow? I'm going to go pick up something for Kasey so I'll be to school a little late," she said.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah sure. I'm sure I can get a ride with Alvin."

Jeanette smiled. "And I'd probably get a ride with Theodore. He never listens to details anyway," she laughed a bit.

Brittany laughed. "Good…well not that he doesn't listen…well you know what I mean."

Jeanette laughed and nodded. "So you're ok now?"

Brittany smiled. "I am. I don't feel like it's the end of the world anymore," she said.

Eleanor smirked. "Good, because it doesn't become you."

Brittany smiled. "I know, it doesn't, does it?" She then thought of something and started laughing. "You girls want to see something funny?"

Eleanor smiled and eyed her for a second. "Um…ok."

Jeanette simply shrugged and nodded.

"Ok, wait right there." Brittany then ran off and went upstairs, and a few moments later she came back down with a pink spiral notebook in her hands. She sat back down on the couch between them with a smile on her face. She then opened it up and showed them her doodle of Simon giving it to her doggy style. "This is what I want him to do to me," she laughed.

Jeanette blinked a couple of times. "Wow…very specific…" was all she could say.

Eleanor couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. "And you got him looking so serious!"

Brittany laughed. "Girl, because it is serious! OH God I WANT IT!"

Jeanette laughed and shook her head.

* * *

Well would you look-a-there? Brittany and Simon have confessed their feelings...Well let's see if they'll confess them to each other...Review please!


	6. Confessions part 2

The following day at school, Brittany was true to her word. She was a bit late to school, actually a lot late. She made it there right before second period. She was in the hall currently looking for Kasey as she wanted to talk to her and give her something.

Kasey was actually heading to class after leaving the bathroom, where she had spent a lot of time staring at her reflection. She stopped by her locker first to get the right materials.

Brittany soon spotted her by her locker. She took a deep breath and proceeded to walk over to her. "Hi Kasey," she said in a little voice.

Kasey turned to look to see who spoke to her. After seeing Brittany she narrowed her eyes slightly and turned back to her locker and proceeded to get her things. "What do you want? Come to add more to your already extended list of insults?" she asked coolly.

Brittany sighed. "Oh Kasey, no. I came over here to explain some things to you. And to apologize…" She looked down in thought. "You see, the other day when I said those horrible things to you, I only said them because I was jealous," she started.

She closed her locker and slowly turned around to face her. "What are you talking about? Jealous of what?"

"Jealous of you. I saw that you were getting the attention that I wanted from Simon, and I blew up without even knowing that you guys were just chemistry partners. I am so, so sorry. I hope that you can forgive me," Brittany pleaded.

Kasey looked down. "What you said really hurt…" she started.

"I know, and to be honest it was meant to hurt at the time. I was totally being a hater…but…" she then dug in her purse, "…I really want to make it up to you, so…" she pulled out a small envelope, "I went to Jett records today, made a few promises I can't keep, and got you….Are you ready!" she said with a excited smile on her face.

"Um…" she eyed the envelope and then eyed Brittany, "…sure?"

"Well I got you two fully all expenses paid passes to Cal-a-Vie day spa. Where you can relax and get treated like the princess you are. Facials, manicures, massages, the works!"

Kasey's eyes widened and she laughed a bit in disbelief. "Oh my God…"

Brittany laughed as she handed the envelope to her. "But here's the thing…"

"Yes?"

Brittany smirked. "I got you two passes. So you can either take one of your friends or…take me, who hopes to become one of your friends," she said hopefully.

She smiled. "Really?"

Brittany smiled back. "Really."

"Ok…" Though she tried to restrain herself, Kasey couldn't help but to hug her, even for only a moment. "Thank you." She then pulled back and smiled. "I'll gladly take you."

Brittany laughed. "Yay! I have a new friend! Oh girl this is going to be so much fun. You want to go this weekend?"

Kasey laughed and nodded. "Sure."

"Great, I can pick you up Saturday morning at ten. And be prepared to have your life changed because after they're done with you, you will feel and look like a movie star, no lie. And when we come back here on Monday all these fraudulent bitches will be hating on us," she laughed.

Kasey laughed again. "Um ok…"

Brittany laughed. "Well I'll talk to you later, and again I'm sorry," she said.

"It's ok. Seeya and thanks again." Kasey then headed off with a wave.

Brittany smiled and waved before she headed off to her locker to get ready for class herself. She felt so much better now that she had cleared things up with Kasey.

"Gee Brittany, just hanging with geeks left and right I see," came Jasmine's voice suddenly.

Cindy was right behind her. "Hey, how come you never give us free trips to day spas?" she asked.

Brittany turned around and stared at them.

Jasmine crossed her arms as she stared at Brittany. "What's going on Brittany? You're all different now," she pointed out.

Brittany shrugged. "I guess I'm just maturing," she said.

Jasmine arched a brow. "And what? We're not?"

Brittany raised a brow. "Well referring to a nice girl like Kasey as a geek seems a bit petty and immature don't you think?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Whatever, she is," she said.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her. "And you're an idiot, Jasmine. You still want to cling on to this ridiculous high school social food chain when in reality, we won't be in high school the rest of our lives, and smart hard working girls like Kasey will probably end up being your boss one day. That is if you even make it to corporate America. I doubt you'll amount to anything with your grades, but hey, they're always hiring for the porno industry. You do swallow, don't you? At least that's what Alvin said," she laughed and walked off.

Jasmine fumed while Cindy laughed at her.

xxxxx

Soon it was time for lunch. Simon walked through the cafeteria wondering if he would find Brittany in there. He desperately needed to talk to her.

Brittany was sitting with Eleanor and Alvin yet again seeing that she kind of burned her bridges with Jasmine.

Eleanor looked up at her with a straight face. "You know, I sure will be glad when you finally get a boyfriend, because you're kind of barging in on our time," she pointed out.

Brittany just stared at her while Alvin just laughed.

Simon finally spotted Brittany sitting with Alvin and Eleanor and he walked over to them. "Brittany.." he started once he finally reached them.

Brittany couldn't even look at him; she just stared down at the table. "Hey Simon," was all she said.

Eleanor just watched them both closely as she wanted to know what was going to happen.

Simon continued standing. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked Brittany.

Brittany looked up at him a bit apprehensively. "Um..sure…"

Eleanor smiled a bit. "Yeah, why don't you have a seat?" she suggested, clearly just being nosy and wanted him to stay so she could hear everything.

Simon arched an eye brow at hearing that question as he remember what Brittany said about her sisters being just as nosy as her. But he opted to sit anyway. He sat beside Brittany, farthest away from Eleanor. Then he leaned close to Brittany. "I heard about what you did today," he said in a low voice so only she could hear.

Brittany stared at him a bit nervous. "Oh…well I can explain. See Jasmine was getting on my nerves and…" she stopped and thought about it. "…Wait, what exactly did you hear?" she laughed.

He shifted his eyes, having no idea what she was talking about when she brought up Jasmine. "I meant with Kasey. She told me about it." He smiled slightly. "That was very nice."

She laughed. "Oh that, well yeah I had to apologize; it was killing me."

Eleanor was trying her headrest to listen but she couldn't really make anything out. She sighed as she blew her bangs out of her face, a bit frustrated. She wanted to just scream, "Speak up!"

Alvin noticed Eleanor's behavior and smiled. Then he wrapped his arms her and began repeatedly kissing her face to distract her from the other two.

Eleanor giggled under his advances. "Alvie?"

Alvin simply laughed and kissed her.

Simon smiled at Brittany. "Well she loved it. She was beaming. And I…well I just had to thank you too. I really appreciated that, even if it wasn't for me."

Brittany smiled. "It's really not a big deal. In fact, we're going together. I figure I should get to know her, she seems really nice…"

Simon nodded. "Yeah she is…" He then sighed. "Look I want to apologize for everything I said to you yesterday. I know I'm not wasting my time with you because, well you're doing great," he furrowed his eye brows, "but I would still like to know what exactly made you do that in the first place."

Brittany stared at him for a moment and then looked away. "I…I can't say…"

"Why not?"

"Not here." She then stood up. "Come walk with me."

"Oh…well ok." He then stood.

Eleanor pulled away from Alvin slightly as she looked up at Brittany. "Wait Brittany, where are you going?"

Brittany smirked. "Don't worry about it. I'm just giving you two your time and space."

Alvin smiled. "Thank you Brittany."

Simon just chuckled.

Brittany just shook her head and they both made their way out the cafeteria into the hall. "I didn't want to talk about it in there. It's too loud," she said softly.

Simon nodded understandingly. "So what's up?"

She sighed. "First off…" she then just abruptly hugged him, "I'm sorry and I missed you…"

He sighed contently and hugged her back. "Same here…"

She just continued to stay like that, enjoying the closeness as she closed her eyes. She felt a small content smile grow on her face. "…And to answer your question, you're not wasting your time," she assured him.

He smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that."

She then slowly and reluctantly pulled away. "Well I guess I should explain why I was so upset huh?" she said softly as she walked over to a bench in the hall taking a seat.

He leaned on the wall next to the bench but didn't sit. "I would like that," he said with a nod.

She sighed. "Well, like I said yesterday, I felt that you were ignoring me. I had only spoke to you once and that was that morning…and the fact that you didn't even…you didn't even notice how I looked. I got all dolled up and you didn't even care," she said in a hurtful tone as she stared down at her lap.

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that. I noticed how you were dressed, believe me I did, but I had deadlines on my mind and that's why I didn't stay to talk to you longer."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Gee, saying, "You look pretty today, Brittany," would have only taken a second, especially since I dressed that way just for you." She then folded her arms.

He was about to comment on the first half of that statement until he thought about what she said in the last half. "…Did you really?" He couldn't help but to smile a bit.

Brittany continued to look away, clearly irritated from thinking about it. "Hello? Uh yeah…and the one person that was supposed to notice didn't."

His smile widened a bit. "But I told you I did notice."

She looked at him with a hopeful expression. "Really?"

"Yes."

She smiled up at him. "Well what did you think?"

"You looked amazing…way more than just pretty."

She stared up at him in disbelief. "Oh…oh Simon really?"

He nodded, and then sat down beside her and took her hands in his own. "So I'm sorry for making you think I didn't care. I assure you that, that wasn't the case. You seem to be the main one I care about…" His eyes never left hers as he spoke.

She smiled as she got lost in his eyes. "I'm so happy to hear that, because….I care about you too," she told him.

He smiled as he reached up and slid his finger through a few strands of her hair. "Great…"

She giggled, a bit surprised at his boldness. "You're a smart guy, so I guess I don't have to tell you, that I want to be with you," she said.

He shook his head. "No…and I guess you've figured out by now that I feel the same way," he said.

"I have," she said lightly as she inched closer to him.

He nodded slightly as he stroked her cheek. "Even better…" He then closed the distance between them and kissed her softly.

Brittany closed her eyes as she felt his lips against hers. She slowly inched her hands up his chest and draped them over his shoulders, moaning lightly into the kiss.

He slid his hands around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Then after a moment, while keeping one arm around her waist, he slid one hand down her thigh, and slowly back up and rested it on her hip.

Brittany giggled against his lips before she then broke the kiss, feeling that she didn't want this to get too carried away as they were in school. "Simon…"

He took a minute to gather his thoughts and then looked at her. "Yes?"

She just stared him in his eyes. "I'm scared…" she admitted.

His eye brows furrowed. "Of what?"

"Of what I'm feeling…I…I love you…"

He then smiled. "Don't be scared…because I love you too."

* * *

Aw...wasn't that just cute? Tell us what you thought!


	7. Roadside Lovin

Two months later…

Brittany was in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror. She smirked at her image as she had plans for tonight. Two months had gone by, and she and Simon had yet to have sex. She rolled her eyes thinking about his reasons. He felt that it was still too soon in their relationship and that he didn't want to taint it with physical lust.

"Whatever," Brittany said to herself.

She was currently wearing a pale pink negligee. She adjusted and straightened her garters while giving herself one last smirk. Any minute Simon would be there to pick her up for their date, and when he came she was going to be ready for him…

Simon soon arrived at the Miller's home and knocked on the door.

A moment later, Jeanette opened the door. "Oh hey Simon. Come on in. Brittany's still upstairs," she said as she stepped to the side and opened the door wider for him.

He smiled and stepped inside. "Ok thanks. I'll go get her," he offered, and then he started up the stairs.

Jeanette simply smiled as she closed the door and then walked off.

Simon went upstairs and went to Brittany's room. He knocked lightly before opening the door. "Brittany? Are you…" he trailed off as he stood at the door staring at her in her attire, "…ready?"

Brittany stood there with her hands on her hips and a smirk. "Wouldn't you know it, I couldn't find a thing to wear," she said in a sultry voice.

He just stood there looking her over for a moment before blinking and shaking his head slightly trying to gather his thoughts. "Um…well…just put something on. I'm sure it'll look hot…uh I mean fine…uh great…" he stammered.

Brittany slowly walked over to him, her hips swaying with each step. "But I need your help," she said softly as she slowly traced her hands up and down his chest.

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she said in a slow soft pant before kissing him lightly on the lips, allowing it to linger before trailing soft kisses down his jaw to his neck, all the while allowing her body to press against his.

He sighed lightly. "Brittany…"

"Mmhm?" was all she said as she continued her advances. She lightly nipped at his neck while grazing her tongue gently across it. She tangled her fingers gently through his hair, finding herself smiling into his neck while feeling her breast pressed against his chest. Enough was enough, she needed him.

He slid one of his arms around her waist and took a few steps forward and then shut the door. Then he smiled slightly. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I think you know what I'm doing," she giggled as she continued to kiss him on his neck, traveling back to his lips giving them a soft peck. "I need you," she whispered.

"That may be," he gave her a kiss, "but it's still too early."

She leaned against him more so, feeling the bulge in his pants. "Your friend doesn't think so," she giggled.

He smiled. "Well he has to wait too. Now please put some clothes on so we can go."

Brittany pulled away and looked him with an arched brow. "What if I refuse?" she challenged.

He shrugged. "I could go home." He smiled.

Brittany stared at him in shock, mouth wide open. She then turned and stomped over to the bed and took a seat with a pout, folding her arms and crossing her legs. "Fine Simon, then go."

He continued to watch her with a smile for a moment, and then walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Britt. But I really want to wait before we take our relationship to a sexual level." he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I know you can wait a little longer."

"Well of course I can wait, I love you. But I don't WANT to wait. It's been two months. I want it. Don't you?" She then looked at him. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"Of course I find you attractive Brittany. And I do want it. I'm restraining myself as well and right now, how you're dressed isn't making it any easier. But it isn't time yet," he explained.

"Then when?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He smiled slightly. "I'm not sure yet. But we'll know when the time comes."

Brittany thought about it for a moment. Then she smiled. "Oh Simon, is it because you're scared? You don't have to be." She then inched her hand up his thigh. "Is it a size issue, because really size doesn't matter to me…"

He arched an eye brow. "Uh, no I'm not scared, and I do not have a problem in that area."

She smirked. "I don't believe you," she teased.

He smirked. "I can show you if you want."

"That's what I'm talking about." She then kissed him, pushing him back on the bed.

He chuckled lightly in the kiss before rolling her over and pinning her down on the bed. He trailed kisses down to her neck and began kissing and sucking on one certain spot that drove her insane.

Brittany whimpered under him as she closed her eyes loving every moment. She opened her legs welcoming him between her soft thighs. "Oh…oh Simon…" she trailed off in a soft pant, clawing lightly at his back feeling her body ache for more.

He then moved down and buried his face in her cleavage, licking and sucking on the soft skin. All the while he slid his hands down the insides of her smooth thighs.

"Aah…" she screamed lightly at his advances. "Please…oh please," she whined.

He moved up and kissed her again as he continued to stroke her thighs. After a moment he pulled away slightly. "Do you still believe I'm scared?" he breathed out.

She blinked up at him. "Um…what?" she asked, a little out of it.

He smirked. "I'll take that as a no." He then bucked his hips forward and ground against her.

"Aah!" she screamed, feeling how hard he was. Her entire body jolted from his power. "Oh my God," she said softly to herself. 'Where did that power come from?' she thought.

"Now…do you think I have a problem with size?" He kissed her once more.

She looked up at him in a daze. "Uh…no…"

He smiled. "Great." He kissed her one more time before standing. "Now that that's out of the way, let's get going," he said.

"Um…ok," she said slowly still in bit of a trance. She then slowly stood up and walked to her closet to get something to wear. She must not have been thinking straight as she just started stripping in front of him in order to change.

He smiled as he sat back on the bed and watched her. He couldn't even attempt to try to look away. She had a gorgeous body. And at that moment, he found himself wanting her even more. But he had to wait.

Finally, Brittany was completely dressed and ready to go. She smiled over at him. "Okay, I'm ready. Sorry to keep you waiting," she told him.

"Oh, it's fine." He stood and took her hand and then led her out of the room.

Soon they were driving along, making their way to where their date was going to take place. Simon's mind kept going back to her bedroom. He so badly wanted to continue what had started, but it was too soon.

Brittany looked over at him, eying him closely. She couldn't help but to smile slightly at the thought of him being inside her. She crossed her legs trying not to think about it. "Simon?"

He glanced at her. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Are you…" she leaned closer to him, "…thinking about it?" She continued to eye him closely.

He couldn't help but smile. "Yes," he admitted.

"How strange…" she smirked as she started inching her hand up his thigh, "…so am I…" Her hand continued to inch up slowly until it reached its desired destination. Brittany licked her lips as she began to slowly stroke him.

He let out a slow breath to control himself. "Brittany…we can't do this right now," he said, trying to add a little authority to his voice but failing miserable.

She kept her eyes on him, as she continued to caress his member, smiling a devious smile as she felt how hard he was getting. "Can't do what? I'm not doing anything."

"You are…"

"Am not," she giggled. She then began to slowly unbuckle his pants. "…Listen, why don't you just keep your four eyes on the road…and let me take care of you?" She then went on to unzip them.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel a bit more. "I don't think that's such a good idea Britt," he tried again.

She didn't answer as she was way too engrossed in the thick bulge underneath his boxers. From what she could make out it was huge. She found herself smiling with anticipation and desire. "My, you're a growing boy…" She then took her hand and caressed it a little more, this time actually being able to feel him, instead of just the imprint. After a moment she unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned down to kiss it; gently rubbing her lips against the cotton fabric of his boxers, all the while feeling the warm hard contrast that was him underneath.

She slowly pulled it out of the slit of his undergarment. She couldn't help but to giggle seeing it rise straight up as if it was eager to be finally freed. Then without uttering another sound she started kissing it ever so tenderly from the head to the shaft. She saturated it with her tongue and lips as if she was making love to it with her mouth.

He let out a low moan and almost closed his eyes but remembered that he was driving. The attention she was giving him was amazing. It was blowing his mind…and therefore taking it off the road…"Brittany…this is…really dangerous," he breathed out.

Only a muffled giggle could be heard from her as her full attention was still on the task at hand. She twirled her tongue around the head playfully. She then wrapped her lips around the tip sucking on it lightly just to tease him before fully engulfing his entire hard rod with her hot wet mouth. She moaned lightly, loving his taste.

"Aah…Britt…" he breathed out heavily. His head fell back against the seat as he struggled to keep his eyes on the road.

Brittany continued to moan hungrily as having him in her mouth made her want him even more. She bobbed her head up and down as she continued to suck him, twirling her tongue around his rode ever so often. She was completely leaning over him with her knees in the passenger seat. She hiked her skirt up to her waist with her free hand as her ass was elevate upward with her face down, sucking him harder and harder. She could feel the wetness between her legs starting to become unbearable.

Simon slowly took one hand and tangled it in her hair. This was beginning to become too much for him. This made him want her so much more and he was so tempted to just pull over. But he couldn't at the moment as he was between vehicles. He just wanted them to pass already…

One of the vehicles was a truck, and obviously, because it was so high up, the driver as well as the passenger could see right inside Simon's car. The driver honked a few times as the passenger rolled down his window.

"HELL YEAH!" the passenger yelled.

"RIGHT ON BROTHER!" yelled the driver right behind him.

They both laughed, giving Simon thumbs up as they continued to watch Brittany give him head.

Brittany was unfazed however as she simply continued, inwardly smiling.

Simon could hear the men and he would've been pretty embarrassed if his mind wasn't on other things. He glanced over and noticed there was finally an opening. He smiled slightly and without a second thought, he moved over, and a moment later he pulled over onto the side of the road. Once he had parked, he turned off the car, and then he pulled Brittany up. "Britt…get in the back," he said huskily looking her directly in the eyes. He was more than eager to feel her now.

Brittany looked up at him with a half smile, wiping her mouth with the back her hand. She could tell that he meant business and she loved it. So without a word she did was she was told and rushed to the back seat.

He was right behind her and without skipping a beat, he crushed his lips against hers as his hand made its way up her skirt, gripped the waistband of her panties, and pulling them down until they were completely off.

Brittany let out a surprised whimper into the kiss, feeling his aggression. She was so hot and ready for him as she tangled her fingers through his hair, moaning as she felt their tongues meet, while arching her back slightly eager for what was to come.

Once her panties were discarded, he gripped her hips and pulled her to him, causing her to slide toward him and he pushed her back never once breaking the kiss. Once she was lying back, he reached down and began to push down his pants and boxers. He didn't know what had come over him. Not too long ago, he was talking about how they had to wait, and now he couldn't wait to get down to business.

She broke the kiss as she needed air, as everything was just happening so fast; she felt like her head was spinning. "Are you gonna give it to me Daddy?" she breathed out.

"Oh you have no idea…" he panted. And then with that, he pushed open her legs wider and drove deep inside her, releasing a moan in doing so.

"Aah!" she couldn't help but to let out a scream at feeling how he filled her up instantly. She felt her eyes tear up as she rested her arms over his shoulders. It was better than she imagined, all the while anticipating so much more.

He moaned again as he felt how tight and wet she was around him. Then finally he began to move in and out of her. He closed his eyes as the pleasure he was receiving was so intense. He couldn't believe he denied himself this for so long. All he knew was there was no way he was doing it again.

Brittany looked up at him her mouth slightly agape as her breathy moans overflowed. Her legs opened wider welcoming more as she felt each of his thrust go deeper and deeper, letting out a blissful cry as she felt his thick cock pierce her abdomen from within. "Oh God… you're…you're so deep…aah…" she moaned.

A small smile crept onto his face after hearing her as he continued to give it to her nice and steady, but at the same time deep and powerful. He leaned down and began to place kisses on that certain spot on her neck as he continued, and every so often, he bit down.

She closed her eyes once more, feeling all the sensual pleasure overtake her. Her body jolted and rubbed against his with each dominating thrust. "Oh…oh.. Aaah!" She couldn't even speak as he was overwhelming her with blissful pleasure. "Yes…oh…that's it.." she panted out as she began to claw his back. She was so wet; she could feel herself dripping between her thighs. She had wanted him for so long she thought before she slowly began to buck her hips upward to meet his movements.

They were now moving together in a perfect rhythm. He lifted his head to gaze down at her pleasure-filled expression. 'So beautiful.' Driven by passion, his pace quickened and he began to give it to her harder.

She screamed louder in ecstasy at feeling him ram into her, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. "Oh God…Yes…oh! Fuck me!" She couldn't believe how strong he was. How could this be the same mild-mannered Simon? She didn't understand, and she didn't care. All she knew was that he was incredible. Each time she felt him pound her unapologetically she let out a scream. Her body continued to jolt under him. She took her hands and slightly tugged at his hair, feeling the need to hold on to something. Her full perky breast bounced along with his rhythm as well as the rocking of the car. "I…I..I love you Daddy," she whispered out.

He gritted his teeth for a moment as he was met with a big wave of pleasure. Then he looked down at her with furrowed eye brows. "Aah…I…oh, I love you too," he said, panting hard.

Brittany smiled up at him, her eyes half closed as she could feel her climax near. Then after a few more strokes she felt her walls tighten around him as her body pulsated in waves of orgasmic bliss. "OH MY GOD! Simon!" she screamed as tears trickled down her cheeks…

He let out a grunt as he felt her walls tighten around him, followed by her exploding around him. Though he felt his climax building, he forced it down not getting enough of her. Then after a few more thrusts, he couldn't hold it any longer and he released his all inside her. He moaned one last time as he rode it out and then slowly collapsed on top of her, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "Oh God Britt…" he whispered.

Brittany simply smiled down at him as she stroked his hair, just basking in the afterglow in silence. Then after a moment, she spoke softly. "Simon?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I promise to always try to be a good girl if you promise never to leave me.."

He couldn't help but to smile. "I'll never leave you. I promise."

* * *

Aw, how cute was that? Well that's it! Hope you liked it! Tell us what you think!


End file.
